Another Side, Another Story
by Chiban 2
Summary: Four years ago, Prince James lost the only girl he had ever had feelings for. Now a chance encounter has brought her back to him. In order to break the dark curse looming over his stolen princess, he must become that which he despises most: human. A very different take on the Little Mermaid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm back with a new or perhaps not so new story. I am interested in a Beta, so if you are interested, please let me know. I still love this pairing, and I can't seem to stop writing about them. I must give a shout out to AiraChica and her video "Love won't lie." You gotta love that video. It is such an inspiration to me! And so…onward!**

Chapter 1

 _Billowing onyx clouds saturating grey skies…_

 _Turbulent winds thrashing about the perilous white capped waves…_

 _A looming vessel…_

 _A face…_

 _Her Face…_

 _Her muted screams…_

 _Save me…_

His whole body was clammy and had a slight tremor due to all the pent up, unused… _adrenaline…_ anticipation at its peak…His entire being was in _complete_ preparation…for something. His heaving chest and racing heart rate were all testaments to this bizarre yet recurring pre-dawn event. A sweaty palm rested against his forehead wearily…

His burden…his _haunting_ had visited him yet again. He rubbed calloused hands over his face miserably, as was his pathetic attempt at self-comfort. Four years…It had been four years since that day…since they had lost her…since her had lost her.

The dreams…they were coming more frequently now. It seemed that it was every night now that he was plagued by the same vivid vision. Running shaky fingers through chestnut locks that fell into bright blue eyes, he came to the inevitable conclusion that further sleep would not be achieved tonight.

Pulling the seaweed silk blanket from his form, the crowned prince of the western ocean rose from the giant clamshell bed and glided toward the window like opening. Leaning against the ledge, Prince James, Jim to those close to him, spared a fleeting glance out over the entirety of his kingdom, before subconsciously turning his gaze upward toward the glittering surface.

 _I wish you were here…Ariel…_

Dawn's light brought with it responsibility, duty and the promise of opportunity. All of these found Prince James Pleiades Hawkins floating before his mother, the queen, in the spacious regal throne room of the palace. Jim regarded his mother warmly.

The perfect picture of grace and poise, Queen Saraphina, of the grandiose and vast western ocean, reclined comfortably on her ornate, stone carved throne, her coral hued tail swaying ever so slightly. To the right of her, floated her long-time friend and most trusted advisor, Delbert. The lanky merman had set aside his endless stack of documents to be reviewed by the queen, with the arrival of the prince.

"So I take it, you're all packed?" her soft, hesitant voice rang throughout the room like a bell. Broaching this particular, sensitive subject with her only son would require a certain level of care. This time of year was always the most emotionally taxing on him.

 _Poor Jim…_

Catching his mother's worried expression, he shook his head, and flashed one of his signature crooked grins.

"Yes Mom, I'm all ready to go. Just waiting on Thor as usual."

At the predictable further furrowing of her brows, and the concerned down turn of her lips, Jim was quick to interject.

" _Mom_ …don't worry…really. I'm not some little kid anymore."

The queen shook her head. "All the more reason not to ride with him. I swear, the both of you…"

"Are too reckless, I know," Jim supplied rolling his eyes.

Queen Saraphina glanced to Delbert, who only gave a helpless shrug in response. Defeated, she sighed, pinning her son with one last worried expression.

"Jim, I know you're all grown up. It's just, you are sole heir to the crown…if something were to happen to you…"

The words left unspoken had an instant effect. A stony, faraway demeanor saturated the crown prince's being.

"I will be fine." His clipped tones left no room for argument or comment. But after a moment of realizing he was a bit too harsh, Jim was quick to amend by flicking his fins and encasing his mother in a warm embrace. Pulling back, his voice was soft. "I'll be safe. I promise."

A sudden loud commotion was heard in the distance and a sheepish grin spread across Jim's features at his mother's glare.

"That's Thor. I uh…should probably get going…" _Before he breaks something else…_ Jim added mentally.

With a twist and flick of his cerulean fins, the heir to the throne had rocketed out of the throne room.

"Be careful!" Saraphina called out after her son. Delbert merely shook his head in amusement. It seemed that no one was going to nail that boy's fins to the ocean floor.

ASAS

With his seaweed pack slung over one shoulder, Jim was greeted with the sight of his childhood best friend, Prince Thor of the eastern ocean. As per usual, the overly muscled, blonde mohawk sporting prince had arrived in his gaudy spiked golden chariot, complete with his pair of pet hammerheads, Thrasher and Crasher.

At the sight of his best friend, Thor grinned.

"So, it seems we'll actually be departing before the moon's tide this time eh?"

The western prince merely rolled his eyes before reaching into his pack and retrieving a large portion of freshly chopped fish. In a matter of seconds, the ferocious sharks resembled more like groveling dogfish than vicious predators of the deep.

"Who wants it? Who wants it?" Jim chanted playfully before tossing the fish between the two beasts, chuckling at how the treat was devoured in the blink of an eye, contented rumblings echoed from Thrasher and Crasher in appreciation.

Thor frowned at the pair while Jim swam onto the chariot, depositing his bag.

"You're making them soft when you do that."

Jim merely smirked and leaned back in his seat in the chariot.

"You're just jealous that they like me better."

Easily riled and falling for the bait, Thor puffed up his chest in protest. "They don't like you bet…" Thor caught himself as Jim's smirk widened.

"You think you're so funny."

Jim merely quirked a brow as Thor beat the reigns, igniting Thrasher and Crasher into action.

"So, are you ready for this?" Thor asked nonchalantly.

Clever to his best friend's antics, Jim simply responded with a noncommittal "hn." Taking that as an affirmation, Thor ignored his companion's bored expression and proceeded onward.

"Good, because I think this year should be different, a new horizon you could say."

No response and a glance to his right, alerted him that Jim was still seemingly more interested in the changing sea floor flora. This was all the green light Thor needed to continue on with his self-prepared speech.

"We need fresh experiences, new adventures, wouldn't you agree my friend?"

"Whatever."

Thor's fist clenched in apparent victory. "Excellent, then we will make our attendance known at the Riptide tonight!"

"No." Jim's firm, swift opposition completely stunned Thor, robbing him of speech for the next few seconds. The incredulity of his features shone clear as day.

"W-wait what?" You were just agreeing with me that…"

Jim was in the middle of giving his best friend an annoyed glare, when darkness eclipsed their forms. Both teens' heads snapped up in alert. Only one object could cast such an enormous shadow.

"Humans," Jim breathed. Thor couldn't decipher whether his tone was an expression of fear, contempt, or anticipation. The mental inquiry was quickly answered when Jim abruptly shot up and out of the chariot., leaving a trail of bubbles in his wake as he sped upwards toward the human ship.

"Jim! No!" The blonde's hollow, desperate cry fell on deaf ears. Thor was quick to action, his jaw firm, his tone authoritative.

"Thrasher! Crasher! Stay." Knowing that the loyal beasts would follow his every command, Thor pumped his tail vigorously in an attempt to catch his best friend who was already rapidly approaching the surface. Thor could only pray they weren't racing to their dooms.

ASAS

The human vessel was just as majestic and foreboding as he remembered it four years ago, and then almost every night in his nightmares…

" _Can't catch me!" the thirteen-year-old mermaid was as vibrant and bright as her flaming red hair. With a flick of small green fins, she became almost a blur to everyone around her, keyword being_ _ **almost.**_ _Another participant of puberty dared to chase after her toward the forbidden shimmering, surface world._

 _Young prince James Pleiades Hawkins darted after the petite princess, a smirk growing on his face as he closed the distance between them. If he reached out his hand, he was sure his fingertips would brush her fins. Princess Ariel of the northern ocean had a peculiar effect on his heart rate as of late. Whenever she was near, the organ would race and pound like a thoroughbred seahorse in a championship derby. He would also find his cheeks flaming at the most inopportune times._

 _It wasn't hard for him to deduce why. Yes, she was thirteen and like all budding teenagers a bit…awkward. Her hair was an unruly mess and was a tad scrawny for her age, all arms, tail and such. But to him…she was the most beautiful mermaid in all of the seven seas. He was sure of it. He would follow her anywhere._

 _Right now, they were embarking on a super, secret adventure, just the two of them, well and technically Thor. Young James scowled. If he had his way, it_ _ **would be**_ _just the pretty, petite princess and him._

 _But then again, the three of them had always been best friends. Every summer, during the blossoming of the sea lilies, the royal families would travel to the northern ocean's capital city of Atlantica to gather and rejoice in the unity and prosperity of their peoples._

 _This celebration consisted of feasts, parades and athletic games. And while all of these festivities were joyful and exciting, in their own right, the best part of this annual occasion was that Jim got to spend limitless time with his best friends._

 _It was true, Ariel and Thor had their own personal quirks, but Jim wouldn't trade his friends for all the pearls in the sea. They treated him like he was a normal kid and not a prince that could be used to get something of value or someone that had to be bowed to all the time._

 _An ever-increasing fascination with the human world was Ariel's greatest vice. Right now, this forbidden hobby found the three pre-teens swimming for the surface._

" _Can't catch me!" Ariel's high-pitched taunts prompted the two boys to kick their fins all the harder._

" _Are you_ _ **sure**_ _this is a good idea?" Thor's cracking voice was low enough that only he and Jim could hear. It wouldn't be very manly if a girl possessed more bravery than he did._

 _The young prince Hawkins merely shrugged his shoulders completely, care free. He was high on adrenaline. Absolutely nothing could rob him of his happiness. Years later, his following words would haunt his nightmares and he wondered if fate was laughing at him when he said,_

" _Sure, what could possibly go wrong?"_

 _It turns out…everything._

ASAS

They were celebrating. The _humans_ were celebrating. Infectious upbeat melodies drifted from the majestic vessel down to the lone figure hiding amongst the dark tossing waves. Bright multicolored lights exploded in the sky above the human ship, illuminating the water around him. Jim had never witnessed such magics before in his life. In the distance, Jim could hear the voices of the humans themselves, laughing and carrying on.

"Jim, what in the four oceans are you _doing?"_ Thor's harsh whisper was barely audible due to the bursting fireworks. Submerged up to their shoulders, the two princes were nearly invisible under the cover of night, their bodies only illuminated periodically by the occasional flash of colored light.

"It's…it's _the_ ship. It's the same ship. I know it!" the wonder in Jim's tone sent alarm bells off in Thor's mind.

"Jim, listen to me. Even if it _was_ the same ship, there is no way that _she_ is going to be on it. It's physically _impossible._ "

When Jim didn't respond to his best friend's urgings, Thor knew it would take something drastic in order to break the trance.

"Jim, you have to let her go. _Ariel_ is _gone_."

Cerulean eyes froze with fierce, resolved determination. Thin lips pressed together in a firm line. "I'm not giving up on her yet." With that declaration, Jim dove beneath the water and torpedoed toward the ship.

"Jim, no!" Thor's warning call fell lifeless.

Meanwhile, Jim's heart was pounding. He was either racing toward the only true happiness he had known in life, ore more realistically…to his demise. Humans were barbaric creatures that slaughtered the fish folk by the thousands with their nets and rust laden hooks. It would be an absolute miracle if Ariel had found some way to survive. But he had to try. He had to. He had to _know._

Despite all reason., everything in him was absolutely _screaming_ that he search this ship. But how? The ship was crawling with humans. Carefully, he surfaced next to the anchored vessel.

 _Now how am I gonna get up there?_

Scanning and analyzing the ship for any possible routes, Jim was rewarded with only one plausible and altogether unpleasant form of action. Wooden ridges ran horizontally along the ship's body, allowing the vessel to slice through the waves. And there, at the level of the ship's deck, was a ledge approximately 3 feet in length and width: a perfect perch for reconnaissance.

The only trouble was how he was going to get there. While his muscular tail was definitely an asset and designed for navigating harsh currents and the perilous depths, it was basically dead weight outside of his native aquatic environment.

"Here goes nothing."

Reaching up and grasping firmly, Jim hoisted himself up. Immediately, the effects of gravity were upon him, and his biceps strained with the unexpected weight. He tried to keep his tail still in order to aide in his climb. Rung after rung, pure determination in his gaze, Jim climbed higher, the wind chilling the water droplets on his skin.

Clutching his jaw, Jim pressed onward. The platform was just one rung away now. The merprince couldn't decide what had his heart beating harder, the physical exertion of dead lifting his entire body up into the air ten feet, or the ever-present danger that he could be discovered by the humans.

"Come on, just…" his hand reached for the plank that held answers and physical relief.

 _A little…bit more…_

His shaking fingers now brushed the edges of the wooden plank. Seconds passed, and with a final burst of strength, trembling fingers gripped the final platform.

 _Gotcha!_

Using all his remaining strength, Jim pulled himself up onto the ledge.

 _Put that on a list of things I_ _ **never**_ _want to do again,_ the young prince swore as he tried to calm his rapid breathing. Sighing in relief, he rested his head against the wall of the ship.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen! A little decorum if you _please!"_ The prim call of attention alerted the prince stow away that something was happening. Cautiously remaining low, Jim leaned over to peer onto the ship's deck.

Dozens of humans scurried about the deck like frenzied ants before gathering around the stairs that led to the upper deck. An older male human clothed in regal midnight hued coat and rouser gazed warily out over the mass of smelly sailors.

The royal advisor known as Grimsby sighed. The lack of manners, hygiene, and propriety, not to mention sharing such close quarters with such uncivilized buffoons had worked his last nerve. He could sense the twitch in his left eye beginning to stir.

"I really do disdain these long voyages…" Grimsby looked over to the young man smiling fondly standing beside him. _For the life of me, I cannot fathom what Prince Eric enjoys so much about sailing. This hobby is_ _ **quite**_ _unbecoming for a future king._

Grimsby's brow furrowed in distaste as the raven-haired prince played with his beloved and dreadfully unsanitary, mangy sheep dog. In fact, one would never guess at first glance that Eric was a prince at all, what with his casual sailor garb and general carefree attitude.

"Sire, I do hope you don't mind me voicing my concern, but I was under the distinct impression that our journey to Portugal was to secure amicable relations by way of _betrothal_."

Eric's nose wrinkled in obvious disapproval. "Tch. If I had to listen to _her highness_ one more minute, I think I would have sent _myself_ to the gallows."

Grimsby's deadpan glare showcased his obvious lack of amusement.

"Your majesty, might I _remind_ you that to ascend the throne, a future queen is required."

The young ruler rolled his eyes and continued to rough house with his favorite pet.

"Ah Grim, and here I pegged you for a romantic."

A single white brow rose as if the mere concept of romance was completely foreign and alien.

"Geez Grim, you're worse than my mother."

Eric's nonchalant comment inspired a gulp and Grimsby's eyes to dart nervously about. His fingers began to drum, and the elderly advisor willed himself not to break out into a nervous sweat. The current queen of Spain was…A cold shiver ran down Grimsby's spine and he adjusted his collar which was a bit too tight for his liking. She was _peculiar_ in a _dark_ sort of manner. A darkness which had only intensified with the equally mysterious appearance of _her._

A flash of red drew his vision away from his anxious train of thought. The long red hair was an easy identifiable marker. Not to mention, she was the only female currently on this ship. Ariel. The petite red head had just emerged from below in the galley, the looming figure of the cook following close behind her.

John Silver was an enigma that in himself. A murky past with a surprisingly varying skill set, gave pause to even the most rebellious of crew members. Make no mistake, though his title was cook, everyone on board had the common sense to call him "captain." Everyone that is, except for the tiny female who was his charge.

How many years ago was it that Ariel had swept into their lives, what, four years ago, was it? The memory was hazy, but from the moment of her introduction, she had easily won the hearts of all. Ariel was vivacious, and full of life. She was tenderhearted and kind, but spunky with an easygoing charm.

And then of course, there was the fact that she was beautiful. Long fiery red tresses and eyes that mirrored the sea on a bright, sunny day, would make any man pause.

That was precisely what Grimsby was afraid of. The young prince watched Ariel emerge from the ship's hull like water had just appeared in a vast, deserted wasteland. Grimsby knew that look. It was the expression of a man smitten by love…Grimsby shook his head, fingers coming to massage his temples.

Or better yet…lust, which was the underlying problem. The young king to be like many men was thinking with the wrong brain. Ariel was a servant, a ward of Silver's. She assisted the infamous captain with the _food_. She certainly was not any kind of nobility or anyone remotely in the vicinity of being considered for the prized position of princess of a sovereign country. Spain would be the laughing stock of the world powers if the prince actually married for the ludicrous notion of something as fanatical as love.

Not to mention, what would the queen think? Grimsby's blood magically consisted of ice water at the thought. The possessed a unique contempt for the redhead. Though not voiced openly, the elder advisor noted that her esteemed highness would watch Ariel closely, like a dangerous insect, or better yet an insect that needed to be squashed.

But why then keep her in the castle? Ariel was an insignificant servant. Why not dismiss her? Certainly, the queen had no qualms with releasing servants from their hired positions without so much as an afterthought. So why then was she keeping Ariel so close to her when the queen so quite obviously held such disdain for her?

Grimsby's troubled thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clapping hands. It was the sound of someone trying to gain the attention of others. A quick glance in the direction of the sound notified Grimsby that it was Prince Eric who was summoning the attention of the crew members.

"Everyone! Everyone! Can I have your attention please!" Eric's call to order possessed a distinct, jubilant nature that sent chills of dread racing down the old advisor's spine.

"Your highness are…are you sure you want to…" the wave of impending terror had reduced him to a bumbling idiot.

Eric, clearly distracted by the excitement of his own announcement merely shooed Grimsby away like a pesky mosquito.

"Not now Grim."

"But…"

The dark-haired prince paid his desperate and flailing advisor no heed, and now it was simply too late. The entire crew had ceased all activity and the only sound was the inescapable murmuring from time to time. The prince _never_ made announcements, and to do so would be something of a special occasion.

"Everyone! Again, I thank you for your service, and more importantly for your friendship. Heck, you guys practically raised me. Don't tell my mother that of course." Eric finished in a mock controversial tone which earned a laugh from all the crew members.

"We have all been on countless journeys together, all for the betterment of Spain. And this quest was no different. I was tasked with sailing on this long voyage in order to meet and woo the princess of Denmark in order to secure a strong alliance between our two countries…"

Catcalls and whistles erupted from the crowd of men. Eric waved his arms downward and gave an embarrassed chuckle, trying to quiet the crew down so that he could continue with his speech.

"Yes…yes, I admit she was very beautiful, but I think we can all agree that beauty is more than skin deep…"

At this proclamation, a seemingly general sense of confusion had washed over the sailors. The prince laughed and shook his head, looking over in Ariel's direction. She and Silver were giggling at the apparent simplicity of these men, and the paradigm that a woman's value was judged by the way she looked. Ariel's understanding and compassion only spurned Eric onward.

"Men, Spain deserves the best future princess the world can afford."

This declaration had the crew cheering its approval once more, and simultaneously had the color draining from Grimsby's face.

"Spain deserves more than some stuffy, uptight princess who only cares about the number of rubies in her tiara. Spain needs a princess who understands her people, _loves_ her people so that the needs of her people are best met."

The crew's applause grew all the louder while Grimsby had the distinct impression he was about to faint.

"And who better to understand the people of Spain, then one of its own." As he stated this, Eric turned toward Ariel.

A harsh and abrupt silence fell over the crowd when it became apparent that indeed it was Ariel to whom he was referring. Clearly and abundantly shocked by this sudden turn of events, Ariel shot Silver a quick worried glance before becoming very still under the scrutiny of Eric's intense gaze.

The Spanish prince must have sensed the red head's skittish behavior, so he approached her slowly like one would do when approaching a wild animal. Gently, he took both of her hands in his.

"Ariel, you came into my life four years ago. I will never be more grateful for a storm and a shipwreck in my entire life…"

At this statement, a pained expression flashed briefly over Ariel's features, before settling into a carefully crafted smile.

"What I mean to say is that, you've changed everyone's lives for the better, especially mine…"

A light blush now dusted Eric's cheeks.

"Ariel…I…I have admired you for a long time now. You're kind…and of course beautiful and…and what I'm trying to say is…that I would be honored if you would become the future queen of Spain…and" Eric rubbed the back of his neck in a bashful sort of manner.

"If…if…you would marry me."

 **Reviews are love. Please let me know if I should continue. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Grimsby promptly fainted dead on his feet, a dull thud echoing as his body made contact with the wood of the ship's floor. A couple of men showed some interest for a few precious seconds before turning back to the main event.

Ariel appeared to be faring not much better. Her face was pale and looked like she wanted to dart away in escape if the situation presented itself.

"You _will_ marry me? Won't you, Ariel?" Eric beseeched her, his eyes pleading. She could even feel the slight tremble of his hands, and the increasing moisture from his nervousness.

Squaring her shoulders, and worrying her lower lip, Ariel exhaled and smiled shakily.

"If that is what would make you happy…"

Ariel had scarcely said the words when a loud, raucous cry of celebration rang out throughout all of the crowd as they surrounded the prince and lifted him up in the air. Shouts of congratulations saturated the air and Eric was lost to all the attention, so much so that he didn't notice his new fiancé slip away…

ASAS

He had watched the entire thing.

The humans were hustling and bustling about busier than a school of tuna. Jim was about to abandon the ordeal when _she_ emerged from the hull. The sea prince's eyes had widened in wonder and an inadvertent gasp had escaped his lips. It was her! It was Ariel! It had to be!

Jim's fingers clenched on the side of the wooden opening. She was the splitting image of her younger self, except with some key differences. Time had only seemed to enhance the Atlantican princess's beauty. Her fiery red tresses were long and vibrant. Jim fought a private blush as he appreciated the fact that while still petite, certain feminine curves had emerged. However, the most glaringly obvious change was that _his_ Ariel had possessed the tail of a mermaid and _this_ girl was standing on a pair of legs.

 _What is going on?_

And then that human male had addressed her by her name… _Ariel._

Jim was sure of it then. There could be no mistaking it. He didn't know how, but that human girl was _his_ Ariel. He was so stunned by the realization that he almost missed the proposal…almost.

Possessive instincts that were alarming and new rose to the forefront of his mind when the human male placed his hands on Ariel. Jim took a deep breath in order to calm himself. Intellectually, he knew that adult mermen were known to have possessive instincts when it pertained to females of physical interest. Personally, he had never experienced any of these instincts …until now.

 _Great. Good to know I'm a big boy now,_ he mused sarcastically as he watched Eric stumble through the proposal. In his entire life, Jim had only had feelings resembling _that_ nature towards one girl and now he was positive that she was standing only a few feet away from him.

"If…if…you would marry me."

It was all he could do to keep silent and stay hidden there on his ledge, watching from the opening of the ship's rail. Instinctively, he had the insane notion to call out his obvious objections.

Jim growled in frustration. What could he do? His hand slipped down to the trident which was currently in its pendent necklace form. Immediately, the trident pulsed with magic, letting the young ruler know that _it_ was ready should it be needed. Jim's fist and jaw clenched. Sure, he could sink this ship easily with one blast of the weapon, but he couldn't risk Ariel getting hurt. For now, he was helpless to watch in nervous anticipation as Ariel gave her answer.

He had watched as Ariel became pale and then worried her lip in anxiety and softly offered her reply. Jim's heart soared and clenched in that moment. This was Ariel. This was _his_ Ariel. Her voice and her mannerisms clearly identified her. How many times had he seen her behave the exact same way when faced with a task she didn't like but was too nice to offend the inquirer. And that answer of hers…

"She never said yes… She never said yes," Jim whispered. But why then imply that she was affirming the male's proposal.

The teenage merman didn't have time to ponder the notion long, as the girl in question slipped away from the bustling crowd and was walking straight toward him. Jim abruptly jerked away from the opening in the railing and pressed his body as close as he could against the side of the ship.

The urge to jump back into the sea was nearly overwhelming, but Jim fought against it. He had come too far and had actually found the girl of his dreams after years of searching. He couldn't give up now. He heard the soft muffled sound of someone leaning on the railing directly above him. Jim looked up to see that it was Ariel. Her head was in her hands, and he could hear the stifled noise of crying.

Jim's heart started to pound with adrenaline. She was so close! From this vantage point, all Ariel would have to do would be to look down and to the left and she would see him! Part of him desperately wanted her to see him. He wanted to just reach out and touch her., see if her skin actually felt as soft as it appeared. But should he?

Jim spared a glance downward to his cerulean tail. Would she remember him, or would she be frightened of him now that she was in human form? It had been years since they had seen each other. For now, he would bide his time and wait for some kind of sign.

ASAS

"You didn't have to do that, you know." A deep masculine, Irish accented voice sounded beside Ariel.

Silver had strolled nonchalantly up to his young, female charge. The petite, redhead's emotions appeared as turbulent as the approaching weather. Ominous clouds were forming on the horizon and seemed to be moving in their direction. If they weren't so close to home, the weather might pose a serious safety concern.

"Silver, what choice did I have?" Ariel lifted her face from her folded arms to reveal that tears were already staining her rosy cheeks. Silver's large hands took care to gently wipe a stray sliding tear.

"Lass, you always have a choice, and forgive me for saying so, but you didn't exactly tell the lad, 'yes.' He's just too daft to realize it."

A wry smile curved Ariel's ruby lips before she shrugged in exasperation. "What was I supposed to say? He 's the prince of Spain!"

Silver chuckled. "Usually, my dear, a woman accepts a marriage proposal if she's in _love._ Do you love Prince Eric? 'Cus it looked like you'd rather walk the plank."

Ariel sighed and gazed out at the ocean. The storm clouds were closer now, she realized, so close they were nearly overtaking the ship.

"Eric is kind and he's generous. For the last four years, besides you, he has been my closest friend…He would be a good husband but…no…I don't love him. …" A crestfallen expression overtook her features.

"I always did want to marry for love. For me to love him and to have him love me for who I am."

A sudden realization struck her as she processed her own words. Visible panic was starting to arise like bile in her throat.

"Oh Silver, what am I gonna do? Sooner or later, he's going to find out about me…he'll discover my secret and…"

Ariel's eyes had flashed open in her fright and she leaned over the ship's railing to catch her breath, only to lock gazes with a familiar set of blue eyes.

Ariel's eyes widened impossibly. There on a ledge of the ship was…was a merman! And…and…Ariel's brows furrowed in concentration before whispering, "Jim?" The redhead watched in baited silence as the merman's shocked features now mirrored hers.

The miraculous moment was short lived as the ship was enshrouded by an earsplitting crack and a flash of light. Lightning had struck the middle of the ship, and in so doing, had set the ship ablaze. Everywhere you looked, flames of varying hues danced and consumed everything they touched. Panicked screams of the crew members competed with thick smoke for which would saturate the night air…

ASAS

The unexpected force of the blast from the lightning had been devastating. Jim had been struck dumb just moments before…he had been watching her, studying her…listening in open relief that she did not in fact love the land prince. But what was the secret she was referring to? A brief flash of her face and then…it was like his heart's cry had manifested itself into some kind of cosmic pull. As if in slow motion, his dream girl's face had turned, and bright blue eyes were suddenly locking with his.

He was instantly petrified. She could see him… _all_ of him. He watched her eyes widen as wide as saucers, her lips slightly parted in wonder. Her voice in reality had been a muted whisper, but to Jim, her breathless exclamation may as well have been an all-encompassing shout. She had _said his name._ She had… _recognized him!_ Shock had frozen him to the spot. It _was_ her! It _was_ Ariel! It was!

All rational thought had been decimated with the unforeseen strike of lightning. The destructive force of nature had been the herald for a seemingly spontaneous comprehensive storm. Gale force winds berated the suddenly tiny vessel, sending sprays of rain and seawater everywhere, and yet they did nothing to quell the traveling flames.

The force of the initial strike had been so jarring that it had flung Jim from his perch on the ledge. He had felt the icy winds bite at his skin before crashing into the inky waves.

The sea prince was able to shake his head and was able to re-orient himself all in less than seconds. _Ariel!_ His heart cried. He had lost her once. He wasn't going to do it again. Determination set, he used his powerful cerulean tail to torpedo himself underneath the waves and back to the side of the burning ship.

When Jim resurfaced, it was all he could do to stay above the waterline. As it was, crew members were falling overboard due to the winds, waves and flames. Posts had been abandoned. It was every man for himself. The ship as a whole had been condemned to it fate as the remaining crew members tried to secure and lower the life boats down into the water.

Blue eyes that matched the sea on a calm day frantically searched for the petite redhead. Instead, about 10-20 yards away, he recognized the prince's old advisor flailing about, gasping for help. This was short lived of course, as the large man known as Silver grabbed the old human by the scruff of his neck collar and yanked him clear out of the water and into the life boat, he was currently in.

The human prince also happened to be in this particular life boat along with two other crew members. Jim recognized the prince's calls of, "Hang on Grim!"

But none of that mattered. Frantically, the teenage merman's eyes scanned the slowly sinking vessel and the amassing wreckage for any sign of Ariel. No matter where he looked, he could find no trace of her.

It was the sound of a dog barking that caught everyone's attention. Jim recognized the beast as some sort of pet that belonged to the prince. Then his heart tightened and lurched as he identified _her_ voice among the booms and crashes. It was Ariel! She was still on deck amongst the dancing flames.

"Come on Max! You have to jump!"

From down below in the waves, Jim could make out that the furry beast was perched haphazardly on the ship's rail. The dog was whimpering pathetically clearly too petrified to jump into the prince's outstretched awaiting arms down in the life boat.

 _What is she doing? She's going to get herself killed!_ The sea prince felt helpless as he watched Ariel urge the animal to leap to safety. As infuriating as it was, that is who Ariel was. She put the needs and wants of others above her own. But Ariel had also been a mermaid made of gumption and initiative, as evidenced by the fact that she was now using all her strength to hoist the squirming dog up into her arms.

"It's going to be okay Max," she consoled before dropping the prince's beloved dog as she certainly didn't have the strength to throw him. That and the fact that she was running out of time, she thought looking back to a corner of the ship. The flames were licking mere inches away from the stored gunpowder that no one had managed to secure in all the chaos. Mentally, she knew she had only precious seconds before the upcoming explosion.

Sure enough, with a grateful yelp of a bark, Max landed safely in the arms of his master. Gathering her skirt, and the help of a tattered shroud, Ariel climbed up onto the railing, ready to jump.

Cries of "Ariel!" and "Lass jump!" permeated the air, and in fact she had just leapt into the smoke-filled night when time ran out, and the entire deck of the ship combusted into a huge flash of light and heat.

The force of the explosion had been so intense that it had caused those in the lifeboats to cover their faces or risk potential harm. They did not see how the blast had propelled the young heroine even farther outward into the air only to fall helplessly into the churning ocean waters and floating debris.

Jim did. Out of pure instinct, he dove in and out of the water around the area he had seen her impact. Swimming at shoulder level with the surface, Jim searched desperately among the wreckage. Floating barrels, rope and broken pieces of the ship all littered the area.

 _Where is she!_ Pure adrenaline was pumping, his own racing pulse pounding in his ears. He had to find her. As a human, Ariel would drown. _No! Ariel, you are not going to die!_

Turning to his right: nothing. Turning to his left: nothing. And then _something_ was caught in his peripheral vision. Jerking around, the merman's eyes widened at the sight of an unconscious Ariel propped precariously on a stray floating board. But…but she was slipping with the constantly turbulent waters. Leaping up and into the water, Jim dove after her.

Clothing made humans heavy and the former mermaid was sinking fast. Straining sky-blue fins forward, the sea prince was at her side in seconds. Not wasting time to ponder why she did not have her own tail in the water, Jim wrapped strong arms around her and immediately began pumping his tail furiously back up toward the surface. Humans required air to breathe, and unbelievable or not, Ariel was now one of them.

Breaking the surface, he propped the still unconscious beauty against his chest, his arm like a vice around her and he was careful to swim slowly, keeping her head above water.

He would need to get her to land. As she was now, she would not be able to survive out in open water. He watched and listened as the crew in their lifeboats continued to search futilely for the woman now in his arms.

His gaze narrowed, and his jaw clenched as his hold on her tightened. And they would continue to search. Ariel didn't belong with them. They had taken her from him once.

They would _not_ do so again.

 **Please review! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** **: I own nothing. Disney owns everything! Enjoy! Please review!**

Chapter 3

Early morning sunlight poured over the secluded beach of Spain's palace. Large boulders jetted out of the sand in various formations to create a private cove.

She was breathing.

Even and unlabored. Jim had never felt such complete relief at the sight of such a simple gesture. How strangely symbiotic the relationship was. It was only once he could visualize her respirations that the vice of worry was able to loosen its grip on his heart.

The crowned merprince of the Western Ocean did not know much about humans, but one common fact was infamous regarding their two-legged neighbors. Humans required the air above the surface to breathe, to _survive_. Too much intake of water, and the human would drown.

All night.

He had swum all night with Ariel clutched to his side. The storm had been terrible in its fury and wrath, causing the waves to roll tumultuously like a petulant child. This had made navigating the dark seas difficult to say the least. It was a constant struggle to keep Ariel's head and chest above water, dodge the spontaneous and perilous debris, and strain against the relentless currants that threatened to quite literally drag them further out to sea.

He was beyond exhausted and his tail ached all the way to the tips of his sky hued fins.

It had been worth it.

Ariel was now safe in his arms. With a last remaining burst of energy, Jim had managed to beach them there in the shallows, miniscule crystal-clear waves lazily lapping at her feet and over his fins.

How long had he searched for her? He had known somehow that she was alive despite everyone insisting otherwise. Propped on an elbow, he lay beside her. Softly, he stroked her flaming red hair and the gentle feminine curve of her face, relishing the precious fact that she was alive and yet willing her to awaken from her unconscious slumber.

Wistful and contemplative, Jim was appreciative of the privacy of the moment.

"What would I give just to go back and have things the way they were.? What would I pay to have you back beside me? What would I do to see you smiling at me?"

His reverent whispered confessions seemed to possess a magical quality, as Ariel's brows began to furrow and her body started to stir. Jim's pulse accelerated as her eyelids struggled and fluttered open.

The sun was bright, and the lost princess strained for her vision to focus. At first, all that could be made out was a large dark blob. She blinked her eyes rapidly, willing her sight to come into focus. Slowly, shades of darkness and greys gave way to color and the surprise that welcomed her blew her away.

Piercing cerulean eyes met her own, and her breath and heartbeat simultaneously stuttered. She knew the face before her. It was the same face that haunted her dreams night after night.

And yet, she thought as her hand lifted of its own accord to graze the cheek of the object of her deepest fantasy, because yes of course, this was some sort of dream. She hadn't seen Prince James of the Western Ocean in years.

But this dream was different. James, or Jim as she had known him, looked different than the Jim that was presented before her now. The boy she had known had been just that: a boy. Lanky arms, skinny build, and boyish features all represented the boy she knew from her childhood.

But this version of Jim was different. Older. The rounded cheeks of boyhood were replaced with strong angular features natural to that of a young man.

Memories of the night prior flashed in her mind's eye. Seeing him on the ledge of the ship just before the lightning struck and chaos ensued. The deep ache in her lungs at her gasp of inhalation only confirmed her suspicions that here and now, this was not a dream.

"Jim?"

Her voice was hoarse from disuse and Ariel could swear that the inside of her throat was coated in sand. Her fingertips ghosted over his cheek in wonder. Instinctively, his own eyes slipped closed and he found himself leaning into her touch.

Slowly, languidly, blue eyes with a foreign heat opened and pinned her with their intensity.

"Yes Ariel. It's me."

His voice had deepened, and the husky timber accelerated her heart rate, her cheeks dusting a pretty pink.

"Lad, I don't care who ye are. Move away from the girl."

The deep rumbling baritone of a male's voice alerted the couple that they were not alone. Acting on sheer instinct, Jim covered Ariel's body with his own, a low growl in his throat and his hand flying to the trident resting on the necklace chain.

The sea prince recognized the burly behemoth of a man, standing a few feet away, to be Ariel's companion on the ship. His instincts screamed that a potential threat was too close to that which he viewed as his.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Silver warned cocking and pointing the loaded pistol.

"Or what human?" A new male voiced challenged.

All three heads turned to the surf to find Thor floating amongst the waves, his own trident aimed and glowing, Thrasher and Crasher circling around him pensively.

Desperate to end the potential bloodbath, Ariel pushed weakly against Jim's chest. His form was immovable. Her efforts had proven useless against his strength.

"Silver stop! They're my friends!"

The new information seemingly possessed no effect on the middle-aged man, and tensions between the two species flared. Grips tightened, and stares hardened. No one was backing down.

"Please." Her final request, though soft and meek, achieved her ultimate goal. With a heavy sigh, Silver un-cocked the pistol and warily returned the firearm to his belt.

In turn, Thor slowly lowered his trident and glanced over to Jim and Ariel. The merprince remained frozen. Hesitantly, the petite redhead reached up to touch her protector's cheek. Again, she felt him lean into her touch, redness exploding on her own cheeks.

"It's alright Jim. It's safe. I promise." Her whispers were meant and heard by only the tow of them. Like waking from a dream, Jim appeared to snap out of a trance, uncertainty clear on his face.

Giving a quick nod, he slowly uncurled the cerulean tail that he had covered her body with and Ariel shivered at the sensation of his slick, smooth scales moving against her skin.

Silver cleared his throat uncomfortably, and a snort of laughter was heard in Thor's direction. Clearly, embarrassed at having an audience to their previous intimate position, both teens awkwardly moved away from one another with Jim seated in the shallows and Ariel farther up and out of the water's reach.

"Ariel is…is that _you_?" Thor inquired clearly in awe that the girl he once knew was very much alive and was sporting a pair of very human legs.

Ariel smiled weakly. "Yes, it's me."

Always one to wear his heart on his sleeve, Thor was incredulous.

"But how? I mean, I do know it's you Ariel but…how? I mean you're _human._ "

The girl in question looked pained at the obvious comment. Jim watched the missing princess look to Silver for help.

"It's my fault," the giant of a man declared. Immediately, the boys' eyes hardened in anger and distrust, while Ariel hugged herself, clearly reliving the unpleasant memory.

"What do you mean?" Jim demanded, his words dripping with ill-concealed disdain.

Silver actually appeared pained himself for what he was about to say.

"Four years ago, I was a pirate. My crew and I sailed the open seas with no ties to anyone."

Sighing, Silver stared at Ariel with apology saturating his gaze. Ariel returned it with a compassionate smile.

"It was four years ago that I caught little lass here in one of our nets. I had never seen anything like her before in me life. Bein' the misguided opportunist that I was, I thought I could turn quite the profit for this one."

Jim's eyes narrowed dangerously at the information, his jaw clenching. Another typical human: greedy, heartless, and careless to the pain that their actions caused. It was all he could do to stay silent and listen to the tragedy that comprised the last four years of their lives.

"Naturally, I presented my treasure to authorities possessing the deepest pockets, the monarchy of course. Therein lied my greatest mistake…"

Silver paused giving Ariel a pointed look.

"Well…my _second_ greatest mistake…The queen, she…She is not what she appears."

"What do you mean?" Thor inquired curiously.

"It's Ursula." Ariel interjected bluntly.

"What?" Both boys were shell-shocked.

Ursula was an infamous sea witch. Her name alone was the material of nightmares. In the past, all races existed peaceably underneath the seas. That is, until Ursula murdered the queen of the Southern Ocean and using magic, posed as her. In her lust for power, she incited war among the kingdoms, hoping to rule them all. Jim's father and Ariel's mother had been lost in that war…

When her identity was discovered, the war swiftly ended, and Ursula had been condemned to death. In one final act of sorcery, Ursula managed to escape execution and was never heard from again. Every year after, the kingdoms would celebrate peace and unity, and the monarchs would meet in a show of solidarity.

Jim's thoughts raced. Obviously, he was just a small boy when the war ended, but everyone had simply assumed Ursula had perished in the wilds of the depths when there was no word of her. It was quite clear that they were all very, very wrong. She had simply enacted her previous plot, but on land of all places.

"Ursula is queen of this kingdom. She uses her dark magic to compel and control the minds of men." Ariel's explanation was steady and somber.

Jim watched meaningful glances exchanged between Silver and Ariel once more. Obviously, their history ran deep.

"And I…I am cursed."

"Not for long." Jim's solemn vow turned the heads of everyone. He had heard quite enough. It was time to end this and bring Ariel home. Grasping the trident pendant around his neck, the prince of the Western Ocean utilized the ancient magics inherent to all members of royal blood and transformed the mystical weapon into its true larger size. The instrument of power glowed with a brilliant light silencing everyone.

Ariel stared on in awe. She could hardly believe her eyes. How fantastical was it, that boys she knew as children were wielding the ultimate status symbol of their people? How many times had she dreamt of a scenario similar to this occurring? Countless times, her daydreams consisted of her being rescued, and after four years, it was finally happening.

"Are you ready Ariel?" Jim asked gently, and Ariel couldn't help the tears of joy that welled up in response. The redhead glanced quickly at Silver who only gave a small nod. Jim didn't show his surprise. Wasn't this man her captor? And yet…he was letting her go? The teenage merman was not going to question the decision-making processes of humans.

"Yes. I'm ready." Ariel announced. Shaking the excess sand from the tatters of her skirt, Ariel stood to her feet and positioned herself in front of Jim.

Nodding, the crowned prince of the Western Ocean slowly raised and leveled his golden trident at the former mermaid. Taking a deep breath, and then exhaling, Jim focused on the ancient magics.

Tridents acted as a sort of conduit and responded to the wishes of its owner. The key to harnessing the trident's power was to simply concentrate and envision the desire. Only those of royal blood trained to wield a trident, and even this particular training warranted years of practice and study.

A student only reached mastery after enduring an excruciating three-day trial. The owner of a trident must possess clear and calm thoughts in order to safely wield the weapon. Like the capricious seas that they were birthed from, tridents seemingly possessed conscious properties of their own, and would rebel against unworthy users and plunge them into madness. Other scholars believed that tridents possessed "personalities" but were often a reflection of the owner. That is why it was imperative that a trident not be used by anyone other than the true master.

Jim's golden trident, regal and simple in its design, responded to the urgings of its owner. Glowing with an ethereal light, golden hued magical energies spewed from the weapon of power. Sensing it master's desire to bring no harm to the young woman, Ariel felt only a soft warmth envelope her being. However, in response to the pure energies, a dark chill rose up in defiance. Ariel recognized the prickling dread for what it was…the curse.

Within seconds, the dark magic manifested itself in physical and visible form. Onyx chains glowed with a malevolent violet light drawing surprised expressions from all of the men around her. Three large chains encircled the petite redhead's body, much like a prisoner shackled for prison. The mystical bindings wove over each other, but each chain was connected to a lock located over Ariel's chest.

The lock, approximately the size of an apple was intricate in nature and was crafted in the shape of a heart. Each chain blazed and boasted meticulous designs. Upon closer inspection, Jim's eyes widened in astonishment. He recognized the markings for their true identity: the royal crests of major oceanic kingdoms.

Concentrating the trident's power on the lock, Jim watched as the chains bearing his family's crest flared brilliantly, the links in the chain breaking, before disappearing entirely. His heart soared at the sight. Ariel was going to be free. Straining with all of his might, the crown prince of the Western Ocean, focused all of his energy and strength on releasing Ariel from the prison of her curse.

Jim's brows furrowed in frustration, when after several moments, the other two chains didn't budge an inch. Releasing the stream of power, there was a collective sense of disappointment that settled over the group like a cloud, as the lock and the two remaining chains faded back into invisible concealment.

Seeing the prince's obvious mixture of brooding and self-directed anger, Ariel was quick to offer her sentiments.

"It's alright Jim. Thank you for doing what you could for me."

Her soft voice provided no comfort and only spurred him on in reflection. What did it all mean? And why did the trident only work on the chain bearing his kingdom's crest. Suddenly, an idea struck him, and the answer was so simple.

"Thor! Use your trident on Ariel's curse."

The blonde mohawk sporting prince appeared puzzled at the request.

"Why? You just tried, and it didn't work."

The glint in his best friend's blue eyes caused Thor to question his rationale.

"But it did work, don't you see? The chain with my kingdom's crest broke when the power of _my_ trident was used on it. My trident's power won't work on the other chains."

Ariel was quick to catch on and spoke quietly, as if to herself. "A chain for each kingdom." One of the more devastating consequences of the war, had been the complete destruction of the kingdom of the Southern Ocean. It had been reduced to a wasteland of deserted ruins, and wilds leaving the three remaining kingdoms.

Shrugging in nonchalance, Thor accepted the explanation without question. Leveling his trident at his childhood friend, a similar golden light erupted from the weapon, and the ominous chains of Ariel's curse appeared once more.

The thrill of success was in Jim's gaze when one of the remaining chains flared neon with the Eastern Ocean's crest, before crumbling and vanishing like its predecessor.

"Alright!" Thor cheered from the waves in excitement. Even Silver raised a brow in interest. However, it was obvious to all those present that one chain still remained even as it magically faded into concealment.

"Your father's trident. It has to unlock the final chain." The determination in Jim's tone was undeniable and resolute. And yet, his words provided an unexpected result. Ariel's expression was pained and crestfallen.

"Daddy would never come to land. He hates the surface world."

Both princes were incredulous with her unbelievable response.

"Ariel, your father will come here for you. This _isn't your_ fault." Jim urged her from his seated position in the shallows.

The petite former mermaid gave the handsome brunette prince a meaningful glance, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"Isn't it? I mean it was _my_ idea to go to the surface. All the pain I've caused…"

It was Silver who spoke next making sure his charge had his complete attention.

"Lass now look here. The only fault lies with me." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Your Pap ain't gonna hold anything against you. He'll come for ya. Sure as the morning. I swear it."

Ariel nodded slowly and wiped away any evidence of prior sadness. Clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck, appearing to be uncomfortable with being caught in a sentimental moment, Silver was quick to take charge of the situation.

"Alright lads, it seems to me that we get little lady's father to come here."

"Right. And how do we contact you when we've arrived?" Thor inquired.

"You can contact me through the trident. I'll be staying here."

Everyone's eyes flew to the prince of the Western Ocean at his statement.

"You're what?" Thor was incredulous.

"I'm staying with Ariel." Jim repeated resolute in his answer.

While Ariel was shell-shocked at the declaration, Silver prickled in agitation.

"Now see here…"

Instincts flaring once more, Jim's blue eyes hardened. He would hear no more of this nonsense.

"No, you listen. Ariel has been a _prisoner_ here for the last four years because of _your_ actions. No offense, but I don't trust you, and it's high time that Ariel has someone that she can trust."

Silver was ready to lay into the impertinent upstart of a fish, but Ariel placed a calming hand on his large arm and shot him a pleading look. The burly pirate obviously had a soft spot for the petite redhead as all fiery bravado subsided almost instantly. It didn't stop him from casting a condescending smirk to the brunette merman.

"And how are you gonna do that exactly? I doubt you'd be able to blend in, floppin about with that thing." Silver accused eyeing Jim's cerulean tail.

The prince was not deterred. "Leave that to me."

Everyone watched with bated breath as the trident in Jim's hand glowed with an ethereal light, as he took a steadying breath of his own. Within seconds, that brilliance encompassed his form and those watching were blinded by the flash.

When the light subsided, all eyes widened as wide as saucers. There sitting in the shallows was now a very _human_ Jim Hawkins.

The prince of the Western Ocean was the most awed of all. He couldn't believe it! He had actually done it! He was human! Experimentally, he lifted a leg from the water, clearly in wonder that the appendage actually moved as he wished. He was filled with surprised delight when he was able to wiggle the funny little digits at the end of what were they called again…feet?

"Great Poseidon! You turned yourself human!" Thor laughed in astonishment.

Jim smirked back, still hardly believing he achieved such a feat. "Yeah, I guess I did." Gathering his strength, the former teenage merman moved to stand.

Immediately, there was a feminine "eep!" as Ariel turned away, her face doing its best imitation of her hair. _He wasn't wearing any clothes!_ Not that he naturally would, mermen wore no clothes. But as a human…Luckily, she turned away before she saw anything she shouldn't.

Silver was not as forgiving as Jim was shakily attempting to stand.

"Great Mother of Molly! Put some clothes on, will ya!"

Thor was genuinely confused at the command, and Jim appeared to be focusing solely on not falling over.

Thor looked curiously from the wavering Jim to the clearly embarrassed Ariel, to the irate euphemism spouting Silver. What were clothes exactly? It was then that Thor noticed that the humans covered their skin with garments. The blonde teenager spared a glance back to Jim who looked to finally gain a steady stance with his trident doubling as a crutch. None of his best friend's skin was covered. He glanced downward to his beloved hammerheads who both offered bewildered ebony expressions. Apparently, they were just as puzzled.

Stroking his chin, Thor struggled to understand the objections of the humans present. His scrutiny focused on Ariel. Clearly, he kept her back to Jim, her cheeks plastered with crimson, mortification radiating off of her in waves. Why wouldn't she look at him? An idea sparked Thor's thought process. Was his best friend's lack of covering an indecency issue, similar to the way that females of their kind covered their breasts with their clam shell bras?

The prince of the Eastern Ocean shrugged. _Who knows?_ _Humans are such odd creatures._ But this was his best guess, and so while everyone else was pre-occupied, Thor lifted his Trident and wasted no time in blasting his best friend, the force of the shot clearly knocking Jim off his feet and into the shallows around him.

The unexpected use of power drew the attention of all present.

Spitting ocean water from his mouth, Jim wiped the moisture from his eyes, clearly irritated that he was once again sitting after exerting such an effort to stand.

"Thor what the…" Jim halted mid rant when he was presented with the effects of Thor's decision. Once naked, now his human form was covered from head to toe in human clothing. A loose tan sailor shirt clung to his chest and dark green pants now adorned his lower half, complete with a brown leather belt. Even his feet were encased in a set of black boots. To any new observer, Jim Hawkins appeared as any average human sailor his age.

"Whoa." He whispered in awe, completely forgetting the ire he had felt just moments ago for his best friend.

It was the cessation of Silver's colorful ramblings that drew Ariel's attention. The dumbstruck wonder that painted the salty pirate's features caused the former mermaid princess to turn in curiosity. The sight of Jim heralded a quite different response.

Ocean blue eyes widened in wonder. Who knew that clothing held such an impact? Jim Hawkins, prince of the Western Ocean appeared completely human, albeit a soaked human with the way he was sitting in the pooling waves.

A very… _attractive_ human, her mind supplied in response to the pounding of her heart when the boy in question's gaze fell upon her. Unconsciously, she bit her lip, and then pulled the expanse of her hair over her shoulder, doing her best to smooth her unruly mane in the process.

In response to her innocent actions, there was a smoldering heat in the intensity of his gaze that Ariel didn't have the courage to identify. However, she found herself rooted to her spot, watching in anticipation as Jim tried standing on his own once more.

He was successful, and everyone watched in awe as the trident that he wielded shimmered before disappearing and then re-appearing in its necklace form around Jim's neck, the shrunken trident concealed by the presence of his shirt.

Memorized, she took silent steps toward him until she stood before him, the warm ocean swelling over her feet, and brushing the tattered hem of her navy skirt.

Her smile was shy and hopeful, but Jim had never felt so exhilarated in his entire life. Running a hand through chestnut bangs, the newly human teenager gave a smile of his own before taking a step toward Ariel.

…which resulted in him immediately losing his balance and pitching forward. Who knew that the act of walking was so hard, and that the foot coverings were so _heavy_ when submerged underwater?

The prince gave a shout of panic, waving his arms wildly, desperately grasping at any hope of staying upright. And then, surprisingly, just as he was falling, stability was achieved.

Seemingly identical blue eyes were locked as he found himself face to face, in fact merely inches away from Ariel, or to be more precise, her _lips._

She had caught him, her arms were wrapped securely around him, almost like an impromptu embrace. She was breathing fast he noted, her cheeks dusted a pretty pink and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he had lost the battle to hide a blush of his own.

The proximity was intoxicating and the urge to move closer and taste her ruby lips beckoned him like a siren to a hopeless sailor. Slowly, he leaned down, instinct driving him, a thrill shooting through him at the sight of her hooded eyelids. _She wanted him to kiss her!_

It was only the unexpected clearing of a throat that sounded suspiciously like Silver that caused Ariel to jerk her upper body away in surprise.

Jim looked over her shoulder, only to receive a pointed glare of obvious disapproval from the gruff human guardian. He returned the glare with one of his own. Humans were the _worst._

"Here…let me help you." She whispered adjusting the hold she had on him so that his arm was now slung over her shoulder in an attempt to better support him.

"Uh…thanks for that." Jim would have reveled in their shared physical closeness if it wasn't for the fact that even now remaining upright was a struggle, not to mention that they still had an audience.

"Looking great buddy! Looking great!" Thor called jovially from the waves. Jim's response of, "Bite me," only sent the blonde into fits of laughter.

Being mindful of careful steps and more than a few close calls, Jim and Ariel finally made it to the damp, solid sand of the beach.

"If I leave now, I should be back in three days' time. I'll signal you when we're close."

Jim nodded resolutely, before exchanging a glance with Ariel.

"We'll be ready."

Thor gave his friends a brilliant parting smile. "Don't worry Red, we'll have you back home in no time."

The human trio watched as Thor leapt into the ocean depths, his pet hammerheads submerging after him. A moment of silence passed, before Silver turned toward the castle at the top of the beach.

"Alright you two, let's get a move on. We mustn't keep the queen waiting…"

Ariel frowned, her brows furrowed in worry, but the warmth of Jim's touch on her hand distracted her,

"Don't worry. We're going to get through this…together." Ariel nodded at his soft encouragement, her hope replacing despair.

"Thank you. Now I think it's high time that I teach you how to walk."

Jim's lessons in ambulation while certainly clumsy, earned plenty of laughs from Silver and enticing blushes from Ariel. This trip to the surface world was shaping up to be quite the adventure indeed.

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings Readers! As always, I own absolutely nothing! As I said before, a lot of this story's inspiration came from lovely fan videos for this pairing, and the movies themselves. I took the liberty of splicing the two movies together in a scene or two. You should be able to catch it. I simply couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy! Please review! They are my fuel!**

 **Chapter 4**

 _He might as well have been on a completely different planet._

The enormity of the human world had his senses on overload. There were so many sights, colors, and sensations. Foreign forces like _gravity_ provided him a constant concern in his quest to maintain his balance while walking.

The weight of human clothing and its presence on his skin was also distracting. Never in his life had he felt so encumbered. He resisted the urge to pick or shrug at the tan, sailor shirt he currently wore. Each passing step led him farther away from the comforts and freedom of the sea, his home, and deeper into enemy territory.

One stolen glance toward the face of the girl acting as his literal support system, provided him with exactly the reason why he was risking so much. _Ariel._

Even now, her close proximity stirred up instincts that had long laid dormant and was stealing his normally iron clad control. Four years ago, he possessed feelings of a non-platonic nature for the red headed princess. And if memory served him correctly, he had the hopeful inklings that she felt the same way. They had been on the precipice of admitting their young teen crushes when Ariel's tragic kidnapping had occurred.

But four years was a long time, and feelings could shift and change like the tides he mused, a frown marring his features anxiously. Did she still feel the same about him? If their _almost_ kisses were criteria to judge, then he certainly hoped so.

And while the situation was obviously not ideal in the slightest, the seventeen-year-old merprince was not about to squander any chance he had to win Ariel's heart. He had to tread carefully. Succumbing to instinct would be disastrous. He did not want Ariel believing that the only reason he was rescuing her was to fulfill his own selfish desires.

He would aide her in achieving freedom no matter where her feelings dwelled, even if they did not lie with him.

It would always be her choice. He just hoped for the sake of his own heart, that she did feel the same…

"Alright you two, if you can separate yourselves for two minutes, I think it's time we discuss a plan," Silver announced as they reached the stone steps that led up to the foreboding castle from the beach.

Both teens looked away, blowing air and ruffling their bangs, clearly embarrassed at the clear insinuation. Jim's arms unwound regretfully from Ariel's shoulders. Silver smirked at their unintentional identical actions.

"Lad, you gonna be able to manage on yer own?" Silver asked giving a pointed look toward Jim's legs.

The boy in question gave a swift nod and crossed his arms over his chest. In truth, he had mastered the art of ambulation a while ago, but he had been in no hurry to lose the warmth of Ariel's touch. And while standing on his own was an admirable accomplishment, he would have much preferred to sacrifice that privilege if it meant constant close proximity to his preferred red head. Judging by her captor's current scowl, Jim suspected Silver knew this as well.

"So, if we're going to have any chance against the queen, we're going to have to have a plan."

While Ariel nodded silently in affirmation, Jim eyed Silver in a scrutinizing manner.

"And why _exactly_ _are_ you helping us? Aren't you some kind of lackey for Ursula?"

A dark scowl permeated Silver's countenance, his dark brown eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

"Now you listen good boy'o. Just because I serve the queen, don't mean in any way that she and I are allies. My agenda is me own."

No words were exchanged, but icy glares were traded in abundance before Silver turned and stalked up the stone steps, an age-old limp slightly hindering his progress. Jim wasn't fooled in the slightest into thinking that the disturbance to his gait would impede the former pirate at _all_ when pertaining to battle prowess. In fact, he was fairly certain that a good percentage of Silver's enemies had paid dearly for making that deadly miscalculation.

"Silver is cursed by Ursula as well," Ariel murmured quietly, her eyes trained on the captain, drawing Jim abruptly from his thoughts.

Now this bit of information was intriguing and one of Jim's brows rose in interest as Ariel followed after her jailor. The prince made a mental note to discover _exactly_ what the terms of Silver's curse entailed.

Making quick strides up the stairs and through the outside garden, Jim was at her side once more. Passing through large French doors, Jim's eyes widened at the opulence of the human palace. Marble floors, vaulted ceilings of dizzying heights and _gold_ …the brunette had never seen the precious metal utilized as a _decoration_ in such quantities.

While the sea kingdoms possessed bountiful amounts of precious metals and the like, the merpeople, as a race, preferred to accentuate the natural beauty of the sea in their decoration.

Jim found the interior design to be gaudy and a reflection of the insatiable greed of humans. His lip curled in disgust. The sooner they could leave the land, the better.

Almost immediately, Silver turned left and led them to a large wooden door. Opening it, he paused and with a flourish of his arm, the invitation was clear, "After you…"

There was a dangerous edge to his sly smile, which caused Jim's eyes to narrow, and for a moment, the miniature trident glowed faintly in warning under Jim's shirt, which caused Silver's smile to falter.

Ariel huffed, rolled her eyes and paid either no mind. _Men!_

The doorway led to a narrow stone staircase which descended downward to a cool, damp area. The passageway presented to them was a stark contradiction to the previous grandeur of the great hall. The walls were barren with no decoration to speak of. Their location became clear seconds later as they silently descended downward. This was the servant's quarters.

Humans… _servants_ bustled about feverishly in the open room at the bottom of the stairs.

"Everyone!" John Silver announced in a booming voice that ensnared the attention of everyone.

"Look what I found washed up on the beach this fine mornin!"

Jim watched as gazes fell upon Ariel only to widen in delight. Excited cheers of "Ariel!" and "She's alive!" filled the air.

The girl in question blushed as several older women rushed forward enveloping her in their tight embraces. It was clear that Ariel was loved by all the servants, judging by their relieved conversations.

A small crooked grin emerged on Jim's face at the sight. Nothing had changed in four years in that regard. Ariel had an uncanny ability of having others fall in love with her.

A more troubling thought emerged and wiped the smile away with it. If Ariel had formed bonds with these humans, was he being as equally cruel by taking her away from them?

The sound of the wooden door at the top of the stairs slamming open was immediately followed by the clacking of rushing footsteps on the stairs.

"Is…is it true? Is she alive?' The exasperated panting form of Grimsby was soon revealed.

Without notice or care, the frazzled advisor haphazardly pushed past both Jim and Silver to verify if the swiftly circulating rumors were true: that Ariel was indeed alive and had been spotted within the castle.

Nearly tripping on the final stair, Grimsby reached the source of the rumor mill. Bent over, hands on knobby knees and huffing in exhaustion, Grimsby made quite the sight. Upon laying eyes on her, the advisor let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank goodness. It _is_ true. I could scarcely believe it when I heard the news."

Catching his breath, Grimsby straightened, smoothing the non-existent wrinkles from his clothe, seamlessly slipping back into the picture of refined dignity.

"Prince Eric will be most pleased with this information. Come. You must prepare."

The advisor completely missed the dark scowl that shadowed the teenage boy's face at his comment and only focused on Ariel's head tilted to the side in obvious confusion.

"Prepare?"

Grimsby's tone was simultaneously indulgent and condescending as he looked down his nose at her.

"Like it or not, you are the fiancé of the crowned prince of Spain. The servant's quarters are _grossly_ inappropriate for a future queen. And besides…"

Grimsby paused giving a withering stare at her current ragged attire.

"You must make yourself _presentable_ for their highnesses. Anything _else_ is _simply_ _unacceptable._ "

With a tight turn on his heel, Grimsby made his way up the stairs. When silence reigned and no one moved a muscle, the advisor turned sharply, addressing the lost redhead.

"Well, what are you waiting for? We mustn't keep their highnesses waiting. And the rest of you," he addressed the servants who now gazed at Ariel with awe shining in their eyes, "this castle doesn't run itself, back to work with you!" His crisp no nonsense instruction set all of the servants into a frenzy of order.

Ariel spared Silver a questioning glance before following robotically after Grimsby. Jim began trailing after her when a sharp tug on his wrist halted him.

Cerulean eyes flew to the impassive features of John Silver, and he immediately shrugged him off.

"What are you doing?"

A challenging bow rose in response.

"The question is boy o', what're _you_ doing?"

Jim's answering glare clearly communicated what the merprince thought of the intelligence of that question.

"I'm going with Ariel."

Silver indulged a humorless chuckle.

"Lad, Ariel's goin' to get primped and whatever else women do to pretty themselves. It's hardly the place for a body guard if you catch me drift."

The young man warred with himself as he locked lingering gazes with Ariel's retreating form. She had obviously overheard their conversation. Pausing, on the stairs, she smiled warmly at Jim, pink dusting her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Jim. I'll be safe."

For a moment, his facial features remained unchanged until he nodded once, a smirk emerging, letting her know without words that he agreed with her decision to go.

He watched in pleased amusement as the pink on her cheeks blossomed into red before vanishing back up the stairs after Grimsby.

Her exit left the prince and the captain alone.

"Well since Ariel is safe and sound for the moment, it looks like you've been left in my charge," Silver began as he strolled towards what appeared to be a portion of the kitchens.

"And like it or not, I'll be pounding in some skills into that thick skull of yours to keep you out of trouble."

Jim's eyes flashed in anger, any fond feelings escaping with Ariel. Silver continued on merrily as if there had been no protests.

"From now on, I'm not letting you out of me sight."

Jim sputtered, "You can't…"

But Silver disregarded the irate teen.

"You won't eat, sleep, or scratch your _bum_ without my say so! Silver exclaimed counting off on his fingers, purposefully leaning forward into the prince's personal space to rile him up all the more. The former merman growled before leaning forward himself. He _would not_ back down to this human.

"Don't do me any favors."

The captain gave a patronizing pat on Jim's shoulder to add insult to injury, before backing away when the trident glowed ominously once more.

"Oh, you can be sure of that, Jimbo. You can be sure of that."

What followed was a tense tour of the servants' quarters. Silver introduced Jim to each servant, giving a brief explanation of the job they performed. For the most part, the staff was friendly, easily accepting that the teenage boy had joined their ranks. It appeared that Silver's word was law, and those with good sense chose not to question it.

The men had given brief cautious nods while the older women commented unabashedly about how handsome he was, and if only they were years younger…Luckily, years of dealing with the brazen ladies of his own court, Jim was able to smile good naturedly, the tips of his ears red with embarrassment, before following after Silver, the chuckles of the women echoing behind him.

Musing about the similarities of Mer and human society, the former merman followed the cook addressed as "Captain" back into the kitchens.

"Jimbo! I've got two new friends I'd like you to meet!"

In response, the brunette glanced about the room, searching amiably for any humans that he hadn't met before. When not a soul was spotted, Jim turned back to Silver, only to have a bucket filled with sloshing soapy water and scrub brush pushed roughly into his arms.

A devilish smirk graced Silver's features at the incredulity showcased by the young prince.

"Say hello to Mr. Brush, and Mrs. Bucket."

Smug brown eyes were blissfully unaffected by the seething glare sent his way.

"Yippee," Jim deadpanned, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And these," Silver continued on gesturing with a sweep of his large arm towards at least a dozen stacks of dirty dishes, "are their children. Now I want all of these plates washed spotless, and heaven help you if I come back and they're not done."

Jim gave him a freezing glare, the trident glowing in warning. The weapon of power, reacting to its master's displeasure, rattled, itching to be used.

Setting the bucket down with controlled care, Jim stepped toward the object of his ire. Chilling blue eyes stared the captain down.

"You have forgotten that I am not some _human_ cabin boy to be ordered about." Jim's low, icy tone was short, but the threat was clear.

Any other man would have cowered at the intimidating remark paired with the ethereal trident, but then again Silver had wagered too much in his plan to lose now.

A brow merely rose in response.

"And you seem to have forgotten that without _my_ help, you and your bonnie lass will never make it out of here _alive."_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I own nothing! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

In a different part of the castle, Ariel found herself being led around like a lost puppy. In the four years she had been on land, she had never ventured into _this_ part of the castle. These were the _royal_ chambers, only to be utilized by the royal family and their honored guests.

It almost felt wrong for her, as if she were some sort of imposter, as Carlotta led her into one of the bathing chambers, where the golden bath tub as large as a small pool was currently on the verge of overflowing with sweet smelling bubbles.

"Alright my dear, let's get you washed up!"

Without warning, the elder maid began tugging at the unassuming girl's clothes. Ariel let out a surprised "eep" while trying to hold her dress in place. The seventeen-year-old knew Carlotta was only doing her job, but there were some royal perks she would prefer to miss out on.

"It's alright, Carlotta, I can handle it." Ariel smiled good naturedly.

Carlotta paused, clearly conflicted on whether or not she should insist on performing her duty. If anyone were _ever_ to find out that she had shirked her responsibilities, her punishment would no doubt be severe, but then…this was _Ariel._ This was the little Ariel whom she had practically raised for the past four years. A tiny indulgent grin peeked on her lips. Surely, she must respect the wishes of an honored guest?

Carlotta smiled softly and openly. "Alright, but please call when you're finished. We have a lot of work to do to get you ready for Prince Eric. With a conspiring wink to the grateful redhead, Carlotta whisked out of the room, her skirts swishing, closing the doors gently behind her.

Privacy granted at last, the lost princess divested herself of her clothing. Taking hesitant, ginger steps, she dipped a toe into the steaming waters. Finding the temperature to be nothing short of sensational, she slid herself downward, her muscles sighing in relief.

Sudden exhaustion nearly overwhelmed her. The previous night's events let her jetlagged and oddly jittery, while the warm waters soothed and felt exquisite against her skin, true peace of mind would elude her.

Too much had happened in such a minute amount of time. Her world had flipped in the span of one night. She had been completely unprepared for the shock that was Eric proposing to her.

Several years her senior, Prince Eric had taken an unexpected liking to her four years ago when she first arrived on land. Perhaps it was because he found her amusing. Back then, she had no concept of what it meant to be human. She unwittingly broke social norms almost daily and caused quite a ruckus amongst the servants in her early days. She supposed he found her refreshing amidst the throngs of stuffy court royals.

A friendship was formed, albeit a very _shallow_ friendship. Their stations created quite the chasm between them. Not to mention the fact that the secret of her true identity must never be known. Ariel also had the sinking suspicion that Eric viewed her more as some sort of prized toy or possession rather than any kind of real love interest.

Nevertheless, his proposal had been surprising to say the least. She had been certain that the queen would have married him off to whichever country would bring her the most value.

The thought of the queen, no… _Ursula_ sent terrifying chills down her spine. The sea witch would _not_ be happy with the news of her engagement. She firmly believed that part of the reason she had survived so long on land was due to the fact that she stayed out of sight and under the radar. Ursula viewed her as some sort of sick trophy, a pet whose fate was decided by her fickle whims.

Until…last night. In a twist of fate, James Hawkins, prince of the Western ocean had swept in like the storm that had capsized their ship.

Four years ago, Jim had been her closest companion. He was one of the few people who understood her completely. He understood what it meant to be royal, her desire to be normal despite her position, and her fascination with the world above the waves.

That was four years ago. She had changed so much. He had changed as well, she mused with a blush. The boy she had known had been lanky and all limbs. While that boy was cute, the young man who had rescued her sent her pulse into overdrive. His form had filled out with lean, chiseled muscle. His voice had deepened and now his ear was pierced as was popular with mermen their age.

In the privacy of the bathroom and her own mind, Ariel was easily able to admit that she found Jim Hawkins to be very handsome. Four years ago, they had been on the verge of voicing their feelings for one another. In fact, she had been planning on confessing when she had made the mistake of suggesting an excursion to the surface. The rest was history…

The question was, did he still have feelings for her? She doubted it after all the pain she had caused with her foolish actions. And yet, here he was, her determined guardian, aiding her in this crazy suicide mission in order to try and bring her home.

She frowned. Duty was instilled into royals from birth and best _friends_ would never abandon one another. An image of Thor popped into her mind's eye. While she was grateful that he was also aiding in her rescue, her heartrate did not accelerate, and her cheeks did not heat at the thought of her blonde friend.

Unbidden, memories of the intensity of Jim's gaze when they were on the beach flashed before her. They had burned with undisguised desire. A blush stained her cheeks and a shiver of excitement shuddered her petite frame. Perhaps there was hope for them yet…

~ASAS~

Several hours had passed and the setting sun was swiftly approaching. John Silver had made his way down to the kitchens after a nice romp through town. _Preparations_ needed to be made if his plans were to be a success.

A smug smirk appeared at the memory of his parting with the fish boy. _All piss and vinegar,_ the former pirate was actually impressed with the fire that shone in the teenager's eyes even as he backed away silently, and then settling on a vacant stool, dunking a food crusted plate into the bucket of sudsy dishwater. Moments later, the glow of his weapon faded away as he began to scrub.

The ferocity of the prince's gaze never wavered, and Silver couldn't help but be reminded of himself at that age. At least he knew how to pick his battles.

Descending the stairs that led into the servant's quarters, Silver was unprepared for the sight that met his eyes. His good eye widened in wonder. Every last dish had been cleansed. What once were piles of filthy cookware, were now spotless and organized in an efficient manner.

And there, in the center of it all, dozing over a large mixing bowl was Jim. In all honesty, he had expected only half of the dishes to be washed in the time he had been gone. The boy must have worked non-stop. No doubt the teenager _had_ to be exhausted from rescuing Ariel from the storm last night. He knew _he_ was.

It was then that Silver noticed a jacket draped over the boy's back acting as a makeshift blanket. There was no question that one of the other servants had taken pity on the boy. A quick glance over to several of the female servants who had paused in washing the laundry in order to glare at him, let him know in no uncertain terms that they did _not_ approve of his treatment of the boy.

Silver rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and had the decency to give a nervous chuckle. The female servants merely rolled their eyes and shook their heads before resuming their duties.

The former pirate sighed. The boy had earned his respect. He must really care about little lassie. A smirk made itself known. It was clear to anyone with eyes that the little prince fancied his charge and perhaps _this_ prince would prove to be worthy of her. Only time would tell. For now, they had a job to do.

"Hey Jimbo! Up and at 'em!" Silver announced loudly, effectively ripping the teen from the land of dreams.

"Wha..What?" Jim sputtered blinking owlishly, trying to regain his bearings, and almost dropping the mixing bowl.

Silver smirked and turned to the stairs.

"Well don't just sit there boy'o! You want to see Ariel, don't ya?"

Jim didn't need to be told twice. Setting the clean mixing bowl down and pulling on the black jacket that fit surprisingly well, he jumped up following Silver. He didn't want to think about how those maids managed to procure said jacket, their hungry smiles sent unpleasant chills down his spine…

If Jim was surprised by Silver's sudden show of generosity, he didn't verbalize it. Not a word was exchanged between the two men as they ascended the stairs. Upon entering the ballroom of the Great Hall, they crossed the room with the white marble floors that sparkled. On the far-right side of the room was a large set of double doors made of the finest oak. Without hesitation, Silver pushed the heavy doors open with Jim trailing behind him.

This room was quite obviously a dining room. Like everything else in the castle, this room was also opulent. Three of the four walls were actually soaring windows that overlooked the ocean. Black and white checkered marble made up the floors, and there in the center of the room was an expansive banquet table, also made of the finest oak. Elaborate place settings were already prepared for the evening meal.

Jim was more interested in the occupants of the room. With barely suppressed irritation, the former merman recognized the human prince from the night prior. Behind him, Grimsby the advisor, stood ever at the ready, his posture rigid with propriety.

Currently, Eric was leaning against one of the glass walls, concern etched deeply on his features. When the doors had opened, Eric's head had snapped up, his gaze hopeful. However, upon seeing that it was Silver and Jim, the hope was erased and replaced with disappointment.

Jim's instincts growled inwardly that he was obviously waiting to see Ariel.

"Oh, hey Captain, how're you holding up?" Eric asked clearly exhausted physically and mentally.

Silver gave a crooked grin, tipping his hat amiably. "Oh, you know me your highness, just happy to be of service."

Eric chuckled in a way that signaled that this verbal exchange was probably a daily occurrence.

Silver cleared his throat and regained the prince's attention once more. "Beggin' your pardon, your highness, but I wanted to introduce you to Jimbo here."

"It's Jim," the teenager snapped.

Silver proceeded onward as if no interjection had been made. "Like I was saying, Jimbo here is the one who saved our little lass in the storm last night."

This comment sparked Eric's interest. Making quick strides, the land prince stood before the prince of the sea. Unexpectedly, Jim found himself in a quick embrace. Eric appeared sheepish as he pulled away.

"Uh sorry about that, it's just that I am so grateful. I don't know what I would do if I lost Ariel…"

Jim gave a forced smile and dared not voice his thoughts. _Well you better start thinking about it, because you_ _ **will**_ _be losing her._

"So, tell me, how _did_ you find her? That storm was horrific!'

Panic began to bubble in the brunette. What could he say? Perhaps a sliver of the truth would suffice? Rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, Jim purposefully kept his response vague.

"Uh, I just happened to be in the area."

Eric merely quirked a brow in confusion, obviously desiring a more in-depth answer. An uncomfortable, pregnant pause occurred before Silver replied smoothly.

"He's a fisherman, your highness. Not a very _good_ one, mind you, but he's got a good heart."

Eric nodded in understanding. Apparently, Silver's answer was satisfactory, although the suspicion never did completely leave his eyes.

"Well Jim, whatever the crown can do to repay your kindness…"

"Actually…" Silver good naturedly interrupted the standard polite response.

Both princes turned their attentions to the suave henchman.

"The boy'o here was just telling me how nothing would make him happier than to serve in the castle. And seeing as how Ariel won't be workin' in the kitchens anymore, I will have an opening…"

Prince Eric appeared stunned for a moment.

"You… _want_ to be a servant here?"

The disbelief was clear. Jim gave the fake smile he used for royalty and court members and hoped for the life of him that the prince would buy it.

"I would like nothing more, Your Highness."

Hook, line and sinker. Eric shrugged.

"Well, I guess if that's what you really want. I suppose it's the least I could do for you saving Ariel for me."

Jim's smile faltered but Silver was quick to interject.

"He won't let you down, Your majesty."

Eric gave a polite nod, and then retreated to his place at the window, now that all pleasantries had been exchanged. Grimsby went on to congratulate Eric for his kindness and generosity, and Jim resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Following Silver to the other side of the room, they assumed their post of silent onlooker. After standing idly for several moments, Jim made a mental note that all of _his_ servants would be going on a paid day off, when the heavy oak entrance door cracked open…

~ASAS~

She felt utterly and completely ridiculous.

When Carlotta had dressed her in the pale pink ballgown for tonight's dinner, initially she had felt awed and delighted. The dress was gorgeous, hanging off her shoulders, and clinging softly to her curves, before flaring out into he traditional skirt of a ballgown.

She twirled like a child, giggling softly. She looked like a real proper lady ready for court life.

"Oh my, won't the prince find you lovely!" Carlotta gushed adoringly.

Ariel supposed that the older maid intended for her comment to be taken as a compliment, however the result was akin to a slap in the face.

That's right…the prince…

Eric was the sole reason she was receiving such preferential treatment.

Her bright smile faded instantly. She felt like a fraud. She didn't love Eric, and she certainly wasn't a princess, a wry smile merged. At least…not a _human_ princess.

Carlotta, completely and blissfully ignorant to her charge's turbulent musings was eager to complete her task of preparing the future royal.

"Come now my dear, it's time to go," she announced brushing off her skirt.

Ariel nodded mutely, following after the older woman in silence. Clasping her hands in front of her, Ariel felt self-conscious as the weight of the servants' wandering eyes settled upon her.

Suddenly, the trek to the grand dining room seemed much too short for her clamoring nerves.

"It's alright dear, you can go on in.," Carlotta coaxed gently.

The last thought Ariel had before the over-excited maid pushed her forward was, _when did the door open?_

Her pulse thundering, Ariel struggled to regulate her breathing. Frantically, her eyes searched for something familiar to latch onto. Up until today, she had visited this room countless times, acting as a servant companion to Silver. Instinctively, her gaze travelled to where she knew he would be standing.

Unexpectedly, she was met with a welcome sight. Jim Hawkins stood in her place at John Silver's side.

Pink rushed to her cheeks at the blatant heat she found in his gaze as his intense cerulean eyes focused on her form. Heart pounding, she wasn't sure if she should be filled with feminine pride or turn away in insecurity.

Their blue eyes locking, Ariel couldn't help the shy smile that emerged, and she bit her lip and shrugged in nervous anticipation. What exactly did he think of her?

Jim's gaze darkened once more, as his eyes were drawn to her lips, even from across the room.

Ariel watched in dismay, as a seemingly bored Silver elbowed Jim in the ribs, effectively breaking whatever spell that was enveloping him. Jim merely smirked up at the burly man, clearly unrepentant.

Ariel questioned Silver's motives for the span of a few seconds before Eric suddenly appeared in her line of vision. Panic surged within her. Had Eric noticed the exchange between her and Jim? Judging by the bemused expression on his face, she sighed mentally in relief that apparently not.

"Oh Eric! Isn't she lovely!" Grimsby exclaimed gliding forward. Eric appeared in a lovesick daze. Jim struggled to keep his facial expression neutral, only allowing his fists to tighten into a white knuckled grip.

"Yes Ariel…you look absolutely…wow"

The brunette couldn't help the disgusted eye roll that resulted. Luckily, the prince's attention was completely pre-occupied. Ever the dedicated servant, Grimsby whisked Ariel toward her seat at the magnificent banquet table. Eric was quick to take a seat directly across from her.

While Ariel appeared to resemble a skittish doe under all the attention, Eric grinned outright as if he had just won the lottery. Jim's jaw clenched in restraint, forcing himself to ignore the desire that itched to _physically_ wipe that grin right off his face. The merprince abhorred having to remain silent in the shadows of the room, forced to watch as Eric blundered in his affections toward _his_ princess.

Jim chanced an annoyed glance up toward Silver, who remained frustratingly expressionless and impassive. When Silver merely raised a brow in inquiry, Jim turned his seething attention back to the irritating scene at hand.

Abruptly, the booming sound of the heavy wooden doors opening, echoed once more.

Jim was grateful for the distraction and watched in curiosity as two richly dressed male servants entered the room. Upon the sight of them, Jim noted a distinct shrill tension settled upon the room like a wire or a taut instrument string being stretched to its breaking point.

While not imposing in their figures, Jim was intrigued to note that curiously enough, these men appeared to be twins. While they were dressed in the kingdom's finest, they possessed an air that distinctly shouted "ruffian" or "backstreet thug."

Jim's cerulean, blue eyes narrowed at the discovery of one other distinctive feature. Each of the servants possessed an eye that was slightly bulbous and the normal white of the eye was an odd and unsettling yellow.

The merprince recognized the men for what they truly were. Though he was just a child during the war, the legends of Ursula and her _eels_ were infamous. Flotsam and Jetsam. The slippery monsters acted as the witch's eyes and ears. Usually, the presence of the henchmen quickly precedented the appearance of their master.

Dreaded anticipation flooded Jim's senses and he cast a cursory glance around the room to find that an unnatural stillness had seized its occupants. Protective instincts arose at the pallor saturating Ariel's features.

An obnoxious horn was blown, and everyone's attention swung to the entrance doors once more.

"Presenting her exalted, royal highness, Queen Vanessa Montoya."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! As always, I own absolutely nothing! Please enjoy and review! Reviews really help me to know what you think and help me to become a better writer!**

 **Chapter Six**

The sound of a pin dropping could be heard echoing in the luxurious banquet hall. It was the essential calm before the storm, and there was an unconscious holding of breath as the _queen_ entered the room.

Queen Vanessa, _Ursula,_ was simultaneously everything and nothing that Jim Hawkins expected.

Childhood tales portrayed the sea witch as a heavy, voluptuous older Cecelia with gray skin and piercing slate eyes that could steal your soul if you weren't vigilant.

Queen Vanessa on the other hand, while mature, maintained an oddly youthful appearance. She had long dark, brown locks that were currently styled in an elaborate up do, an overly jeweled encrusted tiara fastened in her hair. She possessed a tiny waist with a voluminous bust that practically spilled out of her low-cut bodice. However, it was the sharpness of her gray eyes that allowed Jim to recognize the queen for who she truly was. Gaudy and attention seeking, this false monarch was impossible to respect.

Jim's fists clenched until his knuckles were white from the effort. This was the witch who was solely responsible for the death of his father as well as countless other merpeople.

It took all of his willpower to keep his gaze cast downward, trying to act the part of meek, unassuming servant. Though they had never met, it would be disastrous if Ursula managed to discover the truth of his identity. Horrific tales abounded of the poor, unfortunate souls who had been transformed into grotesque sea polyps and were condemned to the garden of Ursula's lair.

Time and fortune favored him this day. The sea witch glided past him without a second glance and gracefully took her seat at the head of the banquet table with Ariel on her left and Eric on her right.

Initially, Jim figured it was due to the lowliness of his current station. Ursula had reigned as a queen for the past four years. Like a frog in a boiling pot of water, Ursula must have become accustomed to the lifestyle of the rich and famous. Jim had seen it all before; those with ill intention thrust into the limelight often developed a tunnel vision of sorts. They would only visualize that which they deemed as valuable or worthy. Everything and _everyone else_ were practically and preferably invisible.

But when Jim chanced a glance at the disguised sea witch, he realized that his initial assessment was very…very…wrong.

Her stormy gray eyes were narrowed and penetrating. Pure contempt shone clearly, and Jim followed her line of sight. Bile rose in his throat and instincts roared when it was clear that it was Ariel whom she was targeting.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Ursula growled. A shiver ran down Jim's spine. How could these people _not_ recognize the monster among them?

Perhaps the humans weren't completely daft, judging by the unease mirrored on all of their faces.

Grimsby cleared his throat, praying that his voice didn't tremble when he spoke. "Yes, your majesty, there is a good reason for that. I can assure you."

If possible, her eyes narrowed further, her glare, glacial.

"And what could that possibly be?" Her tone gave the express warning that the next answer had better be worth it, otherwise there would be _consequences._

"Ariel and I are engaged to be married."

Eric's declaration was bold, daring, and cast the room into terrified silence. Everyone waited with bated breath for Queen Vanessa's response. Eyes the color of storm clouds widened in astonishment before freezing in barely controlled fury, and then settling into something more restrained.

"And what brought about this _development?_ What about the princess of…"?

"Mother, Ariel is the one that I want. I will have no other." Eric interrupted resolutely.

Jim's eyes widened at the declaration. _**Mother?**_ _She's his mother? Oh wait, that's right, Ursula is posing as the queen._ The prince felt a pang of sympathy for Eric. The land prince had no idea that his mother had been murdered and usurped by a tentacled monster. But then, the sea witch really wasn't his problem. His sole mission was to keep Ariel safe until her father and Thor arrived, and then they would return to the sanctuary of the seas. Ursula would be dealt with later.

Meanwhile, Ursula appeared positively murderous and pinned Ariel with a scathing glare. The former mermaid slouched in her chair willing herself to disappear.

Not taking her eyes off the redhead, Ursula seethed, "And when were you planning for this wedding to occur?"

Oblivious to his mother's simmering rage, Eric gave a brief moment of contemplation, stroking his chin before answering casually. "We wish to be married as soon as possible."

Everyone expressed varying levels of shock in contrast to the nonchalance of the land prince's declaration, Ariel being the most affected of them all. Eric had discussed none of this with her. This was yet another reason as to why she doubted his affections for her. He hadn't bothered to think or care about her feelings in all of this.

Meanwhile, Ursula looked ready to explode. "As soon as…" Suddenly an eerie and sinister grin stretched wide across her full mouth. Her features then morphed into that of an indulgent mother.

"You know what, Eric my dear, you're right. You should be married as soon as possible. How about say, day after tomorrow…" The queen's eyes slid slyly to Ariel once more. "At sunset, on the royal yacht? I'm sure the event will be quite _unforgettable."_

Eric's brow rose in question, but he shrugged completely oblivious to the exchange occurring between his mother and his bride to be, and the way Ariel's eyes widened in terror.

"Yes, I uh guess that would be fine. So, you're…not mad then?" Eric inquired puzzled with his mother's bipolar reactions.

"Mad? Of course not," Ursula practically purred. "I couldn't have planned this better myself."

The queen radiated dark pleasure as the color drained from Ariel's face, before the petite redhead abruptly stood up from the table, the wooden chair scraping loudly against the marble floor before dashing out of the banquet hall.

"Ariel!" Eric stood up and moved to go after her, but Ursula placed an arresting hand on his arm, halting him.

"Don't worry about her, dear. She just needs time to process what's about to happen to her."

Eric frowned at her comment. In content, her words meant one thing, but the prince had the distinct feeling that they _meant_ another.

"Sit down, Eric. Dinner's about to be served." Ursula commanded, using her free hand to pat at his chair. "I'm sure you won't want to miss it. Tonight, the chef is serving stuffed _crab…_ "

Eric did so, unwilling to stir the wrath of his mother. His brows furrowed in confusion, then suspicion. The new servant… _What was his name again? That's right, Jim…._ Jim was slowly but surely walking toward the entrance doors.

Why was he leaving? He had not been dismissed. Silver had not budged from _his_ position and appeared as stoic as always. No one else seemed to notice as the queen had commandeered all of the attention back to herself as was natural for her. But really, why was he leaving…unless… _Ariel…_

A dark scowl covered Eric's features like a foreboding storm.

~ASAS~

Eyes as blue as the sea on a sunny day scanned the great hall for any signs of his lost princess. Currently, the magnificent room of grandeur appeared to be completely void of life.

Jim knew that his exit from the dining room could potentially draw unwanted attention, but protocol be damned. Instinct demanded that he go to the one he viewed as his future mate.

Judging by their body language, it was clear that an alternative conversation had also occurred. One that had distressed Ariel so much that she fled the room. Even Eric's statement alone warranted cause for serious concern.

The sea prince bit back a growl. Who did that human think he was? Flippantly declaring they would be married as soon as possible without care or thought to Ariel's feelings at all. None of this mattered. _Ariel would never be his._

The faint sound of sniffling broke Jim from his musings. Following the sound, Jim walked quietly until he was on the backside of one of the grand staircases. To his relief, there cowered on the floor under the stairs was Ariel, her skirt billowing out around her like a halo. She was crying softly, her face buried in her hands.

"Ariel" he called gently, kneeling before her.

Hearing his voice, her hands fell away from her face, her tear stained cheeks now visible. Without a second thought, he was embracing her, drawing her into his arms.

"It's going to be okay, Ariel. I promise you this."

Ariel pushed back on his chest, shaking her head dismally, her bottom lip trembling. "No. You don't understand. Ursula, she's planning to kill me."

Jim's brows furrowed in alarm. "I don't understand."

Ariel wiped her warm tears away, taking a deep shuddering breath. "It's my curse. On the nights of the full moon, I turn back into a mermaid until the dawn of the following day…And day after tomorrow…"

"Is the second night of the full moon." Jim finished comprehension dawning. "She's planning on you transforming in front of everyone at the wedding."

Her fright was near palpable. "Jim, they'll think I'm some kind of monster. They'll kill me, and Ursula _knows_ it."

The merprince could not stand to see the terror permeating her features. Carefully cupping her face in his calloused hands, he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Listen to me. I am _not_ going to let you die, and you are _not_ going to _marry_ Eric." He paused as if that was all he was going to say. "Think about it. Day after tomorrow, Thor and your father will have made it here. This place will be just a bad memory and you will be safe."

Jim didn't voice what they were both thinking. That this plan was based on the assumption that her father _did_ come and that he and Thor made it _before_ the wedding.

'No matter what happens, I _will_ protect you." The intensity of his blue-eyed gaze left no doubts in Ariel's heart.

It did set her pulse to fluttering and blood rushed to her cheeks when she realized their close proximity. Judging by the way his eyes darkened, she suspected he did too…he was leaning toward her. Just a few more inches and…

"I would _suggest_ you save _that_ for a different time and place, preferably one that won't get us all killed." Silver's hiss was the equivalent of a bucket of cold water being doused on the couple. While Ariel was clearly mortified at being caught _yet again_ in such a compromising position by her substitute father figure, Jim merely growled in frustration.

It seemed that Silver had an uncanny ability of showing up only to ruin his romantic endeavors. Slowly and reluctantly, Jim moved away from his blushing princess, holding out his hand to help her stand, hungry for physical contact with her once more. She took it, and with grace befitting her station, Ariel was standing at Jim's side.

"You alright, Little Lass?" Silver asked turning his attention to his charge.

Ariel nodded mutely. It went without saying that Silver understood completely the secret conversation that had occurred between the queen and Ariel.

The difference between Silver and Jim was that the pirate would offer her no words of comfort and assurances. He would make no promises he couldn't uphold. He was simultaneously her protector and jailor. He _would_ help her however he was able, and currently that meant keeping a certain merman's lips off hers.

Ariel stood up straighter under Silver's watchful scrutiny. In the four years they had spent together, Silver had taught her to be strong. He had instilled in her the mental fortitude to withstand Ursula's horrendous machinations and emotional abuse. For that, she was eternally grateful.

"Good. Head up to your room. I'll let Carlotta know you weren't feeling well and that's why you didn't return to the dinner. I'll have some soup sent up to you in a bit."

Ariel nodded succinctly before whispering "Bye Jim," and casting him a lasting look before disappearing up the stairs under which she had previously hid.

It became apparent that Silver showed much more leniency to his female charge, what with the icy glare he was directing toward Jim now.

"Oh _Jimbo,_ I've got some new friends I'd like you to meet."

Jim groaned.

~ASAS~

It turns out that the new "friends" Jim was to encounter was none other than Mrs. Knife and her numerous potato children, Jim groused as the blade of his knife peeled the skin of yet _another_ potato. It would be too soon if he never saw the starch again.

He supposed it was some sort of twisted punishment for trying to kiss Ariel. But it had been worth it, a shiver of excitement jolting down his spine. He had seen Ariel's blue eyes hood with desire, her lips part slightly in anticipation of meeting his. His blood heated with the knowledge that given the proper circumstances, he would be able to claim the lips of his princess, and ultimately her heart.

Oohs and ahs erupted from a nearby corner of the servant's quarters. Currently, all of the working staff was crowded around Silver thoroughly engrossed in the tales of past exploits. The merprince had to hand it to the old pirate. He was quite the story teller. More than once, the teenager would pause in his work only to get caught up in Silver's waving arms and animated voice impersonations.

Suddenly there was a long and unexpected pause in the pirate's thrilling tale. Heads turned to discover the source of Silver's hesitation, only for cheers to ring out and seconds later elated cries of "Ariel!" rang throughout the servant's quarters.

Jim's gaze whipped to the staircase. Hope soared when his blue eyes saw her standing there on the stairs clothed in a simple blue dress, that was clearly part of her wardrobe as a servant.

Jim watched Silver raise a brow whether in challenge or inquiry, but Ariel simply shrugged her shoulders sheepishly as is to say _, What? This is where I belong._

Silver shook his head, but the smile adorning his lips was clearly indulgent.

"Well what are you waitin' for! This calls for celebration! It's not everyday one of our own becomes a princess!" Silver heralded sending the rest of the servants into a joyous tizzy.

Ariel beamed at the warm welcome. And then, like a subconscious magnet was directing, her eyes met his once more. Her blues eyes sparked invitation, and Jim was on his feet in an instant, and pink was dusting her cheeks in response. The teenage merman had every intention of making his way over to his petite redhead and seeing if he could make the color of her face and hair match, when several of the female servants commandeered the guest of honor for themselves.

Their destination was clear. Upbeat folk music transformed the monotonous kitchens into a lively dance hall. Naturally, Ariel was in the center of it all, dancing and laughing, completely carefree.

Jim moved amidst the crowd, eager to get a better view of his princess. The glee of the collective was infectious, and Jim unconsciously found himself clapping and tapping his foot to the beat of the music.

A small grin stretched on the merman's features as he watched Ariel dance. She was free as she twirled about totally in her element, ruled only by the rhythm of the song…breathtaking.

"You have this where you come from?" The low baritone of Silver's question didn't divert Jim's attention from Ariel's form. He didn't have to look to know that the pirate captain was standing by his side.

Jim smirked. "Yes. Of course, the mechanics _are obviously_ a little different. In fact, that's a traditional partner dance, that she's dancing right now."

Jim gestured to the elaborate jig that Ariel was performing with the greatest of ease. It had taken mere moments to recognize the motions even with the fact that she was improvising the tail movements with ones she could create with her feet. This equated to well placed tiny kicks and stomps. A warmth bloomed in his chest at the simple knowledge that she hadn't forgotten her mermaid culture.

"A partner dance, you say?" Silver inquired lightly.

"Yeah, it's…" Jim was mid-explanation when Silver's unexpected shove sent him stumbling directly into the center of the dance circle, all of its current inhabitants stopping to stare wide eyed at the newcomer. The teen righted himself and glared at the culprit who was seemingly examining the dirt beneath his nails. The sly smirk gave Silver away.

"You did say it's a partner dance. It's not honorable to leave a lady in a time of need." There was a glint and a challenge in the captain's eye, daring the prince to make a choice. Answering with a smirk of his own, Jim turned to the object of his affections with adventurous fire in his eyes.

~ASAS~

 _What's he planning?_ Ariel mused anxiously, the moment Jim was unceremoniously introduced to the dance circle. It was clear in the clumsy manner in which he tripped over his own feet, that it had _not_ been the boy's idea to join the festivities. And yet, Jim had yet to hastily escape like most boys his age. He turned and Ariel found herself once again pierced by the intensity of his cerulean gaze, a sense of déjà vu emerging. Was she like prey in the sights of a predator or perhaps a prized treasure finally beheld by the explorer?

Her mouth dry, coherent speech foiled her. She waited on bated breath. What would he do next?

A playful masculine smirk was proceeded by a bow.

Ariel could hardly believe what she was seeing. Bowing was customary in Mer culture before the engagement of any dance. Did that mean that he was going to…?

"That was the Fanciful Flounder wasn't it?" Jim continued at Ariel's dumbfounded expression. "You ready?"

The pretty redhead didn't respond but a smile crept across her face like a thief, before giving a bow of her own.

No further words were needed, and when the folk music picked up, both participants danced in synchronized movement.

Oohs and ahs erupted from the crowd at the sight of the pair. Silver's own eye widened in astonishment. For years, he had watched Ariel dance this particular jig. She appeared like some sort of wood sprite, gayly twirling and twisting to some self-created choreography. But now…seeing Jim dance with her…

This dance was not the fluid machinations of a young girl's imagination, but rather a time-honored tradition. Guilt dampened the spectacle for the pirate. Ariel never spoke much of her life prior to her capture. He never questioned it. But now, watching the closest thing he had to a daughter, a deep blush blossoming on her cheeks as Jim dipped her low for emphasis, a roar of cheer exploding from the crowd, he wondered how much of her life he had truly stolen…

~ASAS~

Tonight, had been the best night of her life, Ariel mused later in the privacy of her own room. Would her heart ever stop racing? A part of Ariel wished it wouldn't.

Dancing with Jim had been nothing short of _magical_ …Sure, there had been the expected hiccups, due to the fact that the boy had never danced on legs before. But that had been part of the fun, seeing the improvised kicks and steps he implemented into his part.

Heat invaded her cheeks at the memories of the feeling of his warm skin touching hers, and how his touch lingered, as if savoring each encounter.

Did he know what his actions incited in her? Judging by the dark excitement that sparked in his bright blue eyes, and the smirks that left her weak in the knees, she would say so.

All too soon, the song had ended leaving both teens both winded and exhilarated. To her disappointment, Silver had shooed her back to the captivity of her room.

Now dressed in a light pink nightgown, she brushed her long, red hair lackadaisically, happily reminiscing each memory to its most minute detail. Setting the ornate brush down, the mermaid princess strolled in a dreamlike state on to her own private balcony that overlooked the royal gardens and the sea.

To her immense shock and surprise, there standing in the garden was the merprince. He stood near a rock outcropping over looking the ocean. The wind whipped through his chestnut, brown hair and Ariel was mesmerized.

What was he doing out there? Was he thinking about her, just as she had been thinking of him? Did he miss the ocean? Ariel could have kicked herself. Of course, he missed the ocean. As children, Jim and Thor had very limited interest in the surface world. It was only her who fantasized about the human world. Now…she dreamt of the sea…If only her father could see her now.

Leaning against the cool stone of the railing, Ariel contented herself to watch the prince of the Western Ocean.

~ASAS~

He had energy to burn. Sleep would not be visiting him anytime soon, what with the feeling of Ariel in his arms fresh in his mind. Dancing with his princess had been like a shot of adrenaline to his system. And while at times his movements had been clumsy or disjointed, the sensation of her soft form against him was exhilarating. Who knew the ridiculous dance he had despised for the entirety of his life would prove to be so beneficial?

After the festivities had ended and Ariel had been sent back to her room alone…Silver had cited something about not pressing his luck…Jim found that he had no desire to be cooped up in a servant's kitchen, when all he wanted to do was leap among the waves.

Now he stood, in the cool night air, gazing out at the inky black waters of the ocean. One day in the human world, and already so much had happened. The waves slapped against the rocks and Jim felt the pull to return to the ocean, to his home. The trident, in its pendant form even glowed faintly and pulsed in response to its master's yearnings. Jim patted the trident reassuringly and spoke to it as well as himself.

"Not yet, but soon…"

Turning, he started to walk back to the palace doors but stopped when he caught sight of a light from above. Cerulean blue eyes widened momentarily at the sight before him.

Leaning against the white stone of a balcony, clothed in some sort of loose pink human clothing, was Ariel. Apparently, his attention startled her, and she waved awkwardly, a pretty blush staining her cheeks, a shy smile gracing her lips before she backed hesitantly back into the safety of her room.

Jim would find that the grin that emerged did not leave him until sleep claimed him that night.

 **Please review if you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **I own nothing!**

It was not sunlight that roused Jim Hawkins from the land of dreams. Rather, it was the pungent and rancid scent of bowel flatulence that ripped the former merman from slumber.

"Uh…Ugh!" Jim groaned in half wakened disgust. Unfortunately, for the young prince, the source of the putrid stench was coming from the cloth hammock that was above him and currently occupied by another servant.

Swatting and swinging, the teen fell unceremoniously to the ground as a result of his half-hearted attempts at escape. The hard impact with the cold, stone floor was more than enough to cement him in the land of the conscious.

Sluggishly, he moved himself into a seated position, a low moan escaping his lips. Slowly, he pulled on each boot, one at a time. Mentally, he cursed human life yet again. What was it with humans and their many coverings?

Tucking in his shirt and wiping the last remnants of sleep from his eyes, Jim was surprised to find that a good portion of servants, all male, were missing from the kitchens.

"They've all gone out to the beach," an older female servant exclaimed warmly, gesturing up the stone steps with a nod of her head. Jim gave a brief, grateful nod of his own before bounding up and out of the kitchens.

What awaited him was quite intriguing indeed. There, gathered in a circle, were the missing men, engaged in what appeared to be light-hearted sparring.

"Ahh Jimbo! Good of you to join us!" Silver called waving the young man over. Jim made his way down the beach secretly pleased that he was now much more adept at walking on the lumpy, shifting sand.

He stopped at the pirate's side, intently watching as two men in the center of the ring, charged each other with two wooden poles in hand. The men wielded the poles like swords, their swings wide and frenetic.

"What are they doing?" Jim asked intentionally keeping his voice low.

There was a sly glint in Silver's eye that the merprince missed due to his engagement in the mock fight.

"Oh, just a bit of fun, me boy. In fact…" Silver rubbed his chin in thought. "Let's make this a bit more interesting."

Silver whistled, the volume piercing the air around them. Heads turned, the fight ceased, and the cook held the attention of all those gathered.

"Listen up lads! I've got a wager for ya!" Silver announced in a loud, booming voice. Excited murmurs were exchanged throughout the small crowd.

"I propose this: a contest of strength and skill. Last man standing gets to forego his daily chores and accompany our fair Ariel on her trip into town today."

Excited cheers and whistles erupted from the men. Apparently, everyone was eager to try their hand, to try and win the opportunity to escape the monotony of servanthood and judging by the high fives exchanged by the young men, the idea of escorting Ariel for the day held its own appeal as well.

Jim's bright blue eyes locked with Silver's dark gaze. The merprince wasn't fooled for a moment. This fabricated tournament was just a smokescreen for the pirate's true intentions. The captain wanted to assess his skills as a fighter.

Jim Hawkins smirked, the wind ruffling through his hair. _Challenge accepted._ He would show the humans what the Mer were capable of.

Stepping forward, the teenager rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, and picked up one of the poles that had been discarded from the previous fight. He tossed the pole from one hand to the other, testing the weight of the object. The merprince drew awed whispers when he rapidly twirled the pole before him before sharply halting, gripping the improvised weapon. The demonstration was just as much an exercise for Jim as an unspoken warning to the potential participants of the upcoming tournament.

Under the sea, the resistance was much greater and therefore movements were slower. On land, there were no such barriers, he had noticed as the pole sliced through the air.

Glancing around the circle of men, the unspoken message was clear: victory would only be achieved with _his_ defeat.

For a few moments, no one stepped forward and only murmured grumblings of defeat surfaced among the men. But then, shoving through the crowd, a scruffy middle-aged man approached.

"I don't care how fast he can throw a stick around, he's still just a boy!"

Picking up the remaining wooden pole, the older man barely set his stance before charging straight at Jim, wild abandon shining in his eyes. With the fluidity of his element, the prince merely sidestepped his attacker at the last possible moment sending the man careening into the onlookers.

Like an enraged bull, the elder man snorted as he righted himself, re-adjusting the grip on his imitation sword. He rolled hi neck in an attempt to crack it.

In response, Jim set his own stance but instead of a sword, the brunette gripped his weapon like a staff or more precisely: _a trident._ Jim could feel the whisperings of his birthright and its desire to aide its master. Lucky for the humans, he would not indulge his trident. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Jim prepared himself for the upcoming onslaught.

Like clockwork, his opponent charged again, a war cry on his lips. This time, Jim blocked the arcing swing using the force of his block to knock his attacker off balance. In the few seconds that the man wavered, Jim used the end of his staff to deliver a quick jab to the abdomen.

Immediately, the older man crumpled to the sand, the breath knocked from his lungs. For a moment, there was no movement. Jim's gaze was steady on his opponent, clearly conveying the message: _Do you yield?_

The man sighed, earning himself a couple of involuntary, forced coughs, before nodding silently in defeat. Cheers and whispers erupted from the crowd of human men. Who was this newcomer with the skills of a warrior?

Extending a hand, in a show of good will, Jim pulled he fallen man to his feet, a small grin now gracing both of their features.

From there, the competition dissolved into an all out free for all, where instead of trying to best Jim in combat, the challenge amongst the men evolved into seeing who could stay upright the longest.

Laughter and good-natured ribbing filled the air. Two of the servant boys had tag teamed the prince of the sea only to find themselves flat on their backs moments later. Jim was surprised to find that he was having just as much fun as the other men. Perhaps it was the guarantee that he would be spending the day with Ariel or the fact that he had been itching for a decent spar, but Jim was actually really enjoying himself. It had been too long since he had really let loose.

Luckily his royal trainers didn't coddle him when training him in the fighting arts. They understood that their prince was the sole heir to their kingdom, and as such the ability to defend himself was paramount. And while he knew that clearly these men were not soldiers, it felt good to know that his skills as a fighter were legitimate.

"What's going on over here?"

The sound of the land prince's voice created an immediate, tense silence. The atmosphere radiated the sentiment that clearly, they had been caught doing something they shouldn't, even though the tone of Eric's question was more curious than anything. No one said a word, all gazes fixed on the sand. It was Silver who stepped forward.

"Good mornin' you Highness. We were just havin a bit of fun, before tending to our work."

Eric's expression brightened at the prospect of a welcome distraction. "Really What're you guys doing?"

Silver rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh, you know, just a little friendly sparring tis all…"

Eric's brow rose in intrigue. "Sounds fun. Can I join in?"

At this, excited whispers erupted from amongst the crowd. It wasn't everyday one got to witness the crown prince engage in the activities of the common people.

A mischievous smirk curled Silver's lips, as he bowed and tipped his captain's hat. "O' Course your Highness, we would be honored. You there! Get his majesty his weapon!"

One of the younger boys scrambled, nearly stumbling in the sand, and presented the rod humbly to the prince.

Eric's brow quirked in amusement at the makeshift sword. Grasping the imaginary hilt, Eric gave the rod an experimental swing. "Not the most orthodox, but I can manage. Alright! Now who's my opponent.?" the land prince asked enthusiastically.

No one said a word, but all eyes slid to Jim Hawkins.

"Jimbo!" Silver called. The boy in question stepped forward, his own wooden rod gripped in his hands. The merprince's gaze rested solely on the land prince. He watched as comprehension registered in Eric's blue eyes, watched the playfulness freeze into something more calculated.

"You again. You seem to be making quite the first impression." There was an underlying edge to the prince's voice. A warning.

Jim feigned cool indifference. He could battle with words or a weapon. "Oh really? I'm honored I caught your interest."

Eric's smile faltered just for a moment, and the sea prince had to refrain from smirking. Point: Jim. He could practically hear Delbert's voice urgently warning him that he was always too brash.

Needless to say, he completely ignored his advisor's council. This was not _his_ prince, and now here was the perfect opportunity to excise some of the frustration he harbored toward the one who dared touch what was his.

"Perhaps not so much after his match." Eric's voice was low and the time for verbal combat had come to an end.

Instead of rushing headlong into battle, Eric merely started to circle the makeshift arena created by the ring of men. This in turn caused Jim to pace as well.

It was clear from the way Eric's eyes flitted about his form that he was sizing him up, silently assessing for any obvious openings or weaknesses. The merman kept his guard raised and tight. He would be patient and relentless like the ocean he called home.

Jim didn't have to wait long. A whole rotation of the circle was about to be completed when Eric lunged forward his substitute sword flying toward him in a downward arc. Within seconds, there was a loud crack when the practice wooden weapons collided with resounding force. There was a brief moment where Eric attempted to muscle forward in an obvious ploy to throw Jim off balance and thus gain the advantage.

However, the sea prince had gripped his wooden pole like he would his trident and met strength with strength. He would not be overpowered by this human prince.

Dueling blue eyes locked, and Eric growled briefly in frustration, before pushing off and putting distance between the both of them. What ensued was an intricate dance of violent encounters.

To say Jim was kept on his toes would be an understatement. And while combat was certainly not new to him, fighting on _land_ was. Footwork, positioning and leverage were key. Unfortunately, he had very limited working knowledge of any of them above the waves, and so he had been forced to compensate in the moment.

Instinctually, the prince knew that the longer the fight went on, the higher his chances of making a crucial error increased. In order to win the match, he would have to end this quickly.

During the fight, Jim had taken note of the subtle way that the land prince would always take a step before swinging his "sword" in a downward arc.

Behind Eric, Silver stood amongst the men ever vigilant. The sea price had caught glimpses of Ariel's chaperone throughout the match. Each time their gazes crossed; Silver's facial expression screamed one message. _Lose the fight already! You are drawing unwanted attention!_

The teen smirked inwardly. Admittedly, it would be in his best interest to throw the match…but he couldn't do it. The competitor in him could not stomach the idea of bending the knee and giving the irritating land prince the satisfaction of besting him in combat even if it was false.

Speaking of…it was in that moment that Eric had pushed him back creating a safe distance once more and began to move his right leg in what Jim inherently knew would be a step forward. His plan was incredibly risky given his mobility on land, but if executed correctly, this was his chance.

Either way, in the next couple seconds, the victor would be decided. Steeling his nerves, Jim rolled into a forward somersault raising his staff as he would his trident at the last possible moment.

A gasp burst forth from the crowd of men at the unexpected sight presented before them. Jim Hawkins knelt on the sand; his staff lightly pressed against the base of Eric's throat. While the stunned land prince stood frozen, his weapon halted mid swing.

An unspoken message was clear amongst all participants. This match was officially over. A tense silence reigned supreme and no one moved a muscle. It was the basic assumption of all those present that Eric would win the fight because…well…he was the prince, and surely no common person could best him.

Judging by the perplexed facial features of the would-be heir, the unfounded paradigm was shared by him as well.

As if snapping from a daydream, Eric lowered his rod and regained some semblance of a nonchalant composure. "Good match. I never saw that coming." Eric announced holding out his hand to help Jim up.

Almost reflexively, the rest of the men relaxed and started lighthearted conversations of their own.

"Thank you, your Highness," Jim answered brushing the sand from his pants.

"Tell me Jim, where _did_ you learn moves like that? Swordsmanship certainly isn't a necessary skillset for being a fisherman." The volume to the prince's words were low, but the ice encasing them was chilling.

There was a glint in the prince's gaze that bordered on malevolent and Jim had an insane sense of Déjà vu that somehow, he was conversing with the sea witch.

A quick glance to Silver only proved his current suspicion. He had defeated Eric in battle only to win the unwanted attentions of a new threat. His pride had endangered them all.

Regardless, his next words and actions would need to be enacted with the utmost precision.

Jim met Eric's penetrating stare with a steady one of his own. "My father. He was in the military." Again, not a lie. As king, his father was head of the _Western Ocean's_ armed forces.

Unsatisfied, Eric prepared to shoot off a new question, when the form of a frantic Grimsby came sprinting into view. His gangly form was practically comical as he stumbled down the beach.

"Your Highness!" Grimsby practically gasped, huffing and out of breath. Upon finally reaching his young monarch, the advisor bent over with his hands braced tightly on his knees in an attempt to calm his racing heart and catch his breath.

"Thank heaven I found you!" Grimsby exclaimed his voice still retaining a breathless quality.

"Grim, what is it?" Eric inquired, temporarily distracted from his current interrogation.

Standing and resuming a posture of dignity and decorum, the elder advisor smoothed the stray hairs that had loosed themselves during his frantic search.

"Your Highness, your attendance is required back at the palace. The matter of your upcoming nuptials demands your attention. These decisions simply cannot be made without your approval."

For a moment, Eric appeared if he would decline the whole ordeal entirely. Wasn't planning a wedding women's work? But then, blue eyes hardened when gazing upon the male servant before him. He made especially sure to make eye contact when he spoke his next words.

"Too right Grim, I am a prince after all. _My_ wedding to Ariel will be the greatest event our country has seen for years to come."

Without another word, the prince turned and proceeded to walk back up the beach toward the castle. Grimsby spared a glance to the newest addition of the servant staff only to frown upon seeing the glare saturated with pure contempt directed towards the retreating back of his majesty. The sense of foreboding that he had felt the other night had returned full force. Something much larger than himself was going on here. Grimsby only prayed that he would not be caught in the crossfire that would ensue.

"Hurry along now, or you're going to lose the prince again." Silver's teasing held an edge that this show was over.

Grimsby shook his head, forcing himself to look away from the seething form of Jim Hawkins, before following after Prince Eric. It was all so strange, Eric was never malicious and that way in which he looked at the brunette, it was reminiscent of how the queen resembled when something she found to be undesirable be _dealt with._ Things that were dealt with were often never heard from again. But _surely_ Eric would _never…_

Grimsby shook his head again for good measure. The prince would marry Ariel tomorrow and life would move onwards as I always had. As for the servant boy, he was just that: a servant. Nothing to worry about. Surely the whole situation was ridiculous. Perhaps he had imagined the whole thing?

Regardless, there was a wedding to plan and there was simply too much to do to be plagued by irrational paranoia now. Despite his inner resolution, the advisor refused to move his gaze anywhere but forward…

 **That chapter was rough. Fight scenes are certainly not my strong suit. Up next: Jim and Ariel day 2! Please Review!**


End file.
